Bleach:Zanpakuto Rebellion Twin Blades of the Moon
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!IchigoxHyorinmaru, rated for any and all violence and some lovey-dovey themes...-more inside
1. Prologue:Zanpakuto Grand Betrayal

A/N. I've had this idea floating around since I saw this particular arc on the internet. And only one other author has actually done a similar story. I don't remember the aurthor or the title of the story. But it was really good. I believe it was an IchigoxRukia fanfic, and that the person got the idea after watching the episode where Muramasa escapes with Yamamoto's zanpakuto spirit. Now mine's gonna be different of course. Ichigo will be a girl of course. I think I'll put a picture of what she looks like as a zanpakuto up at some point when I figure out how...This has nothing to do with Bleach Requiem and takes place during the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc. This is a Fem!IchigoxHyonrinmaru kinda story. I was also recently looking at a picture of Muramasa's hilt and guard. I watched Code Geass for a while, and if you look closely enough it looks like the Geass Symbol upside down! Coincidence, hmm?...I'm a dork!

Summary: The zanpakuto are rebelling, a rogue zanpakuto known as Muramasa is the leader! 12 year old Ichigo Kurosaki, wanting to help her friends joins the fight only to fall prey to Muramasa's dangerous influence. What does Yoruichi mean when she says that Ichigo's an abandoned blade?

Warning: Fem!IchigoxHyorinmaru, zanpakuto!Ichigo, Koga is a good guy. I use google translate to find out what a word is in Japanese and other words. It may or may not be accurate, as there seems to be some inconsistancy with what the manga's say and what it says, but it's the only thing I have, sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of it's characters! Just little Ichigo...kinda. And any OCs. Everything else belongs to Tite Kudo, such a genius!

* * *

><p>Prologue: Zanpakuto Grand Betrayal! The Rebellion Begins!<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Innerworld-<p>

She found herself standing in her innerworld, which was a city full of skyscrapers, that were all sideways. The buildings were the ground and sky, while the sky and ground were the walls. She looked around easily spotting her zanpakuto's spirit, Zangetsu. He was a middle aged man, wearing orange sunglasses, his hair was somewhat long for a man, and his face went unshaven. He wore all black, a stark contrast to his surroundings.

"What's the matter Zangetsu? You don't look so good..." she looked at him with concern. He answered after a while,

"Do you not hear it?" Ichigo tilted her head as she listened for anything. There was a small ringing in her ears, but that was it.

"There's a ringing, why?" Zangetsu went silent, before speaking again,

"Be careful, something may happen in the near future." he warned. Ichigo gave a nod, though she didn't understand how a ringing in her ears could translate to oncoming danger.

* * *

><p>Seireitei-<p>

All the shinigami captains and vice-captains,along with Rukia Kuchiki, were standing about confused. They were wondering why the Captain-Commander had ordered such a gathering, when everything was so peaceful at the moment. The three Kuchiki relatives, Byakuya, Rukia, and another named Koga stood together, along with Renji Abarai. Koga seemed concerned about something,

"Koga-sama...What's the matter? You seemed worried." Rukia asked. she watched as Koga shook his head slightly before responding,

"Somethings off. Muramasa's not answering me lately. Byakuya, didn't you say that while training with Abarai-san, you got cut by Senbonsakura's petals?" he turned to the head of the Kuchiki family. Byakuya gave a curt nod,

"Yes, that hasn't happened in a long time." He stated calmly, before going back to observing the others, Rukia looked at her older brother, before stating to Koga,

"I've heard from some of the other shinigami that they've also been having some trouble with their zanpakutos. Mine included. Sode no Shirayuki has been ignoring me, quite a bit actually." she told him. This caused Koga's eyes to widen slightly, Rukia thought about the last time she had seen Ichigo Kurosaki, a twelve year old girl she had met in the human world with high spiritual powers. She was a substitute shinigami, who had gotten involved in quite the mess because of Rukia.

She was acting weird, complaining about an annoying ringing in her ears that wouldn't go away. "Ichigo was acting strange as well. She said that she's been hearing an insistent ringing in her ears for a week now at least. It's been making her irritable, she even lashed out at Urahara-san when he hadn't done anything. She also said that Zangetsu's been acting weird too." She watched as Koga got a confused look for a few seconds before he spoke his mind,

"I'm not sure about Ichigo-san's sudden increase in irritability, but if from what you said...I think we're about to have a huge problem on our hands." suddenly everyone's attention darted to the bridge that connected the plateu that they had gathered on. From the heavy fog, a figure could be made out. It was the vice-captain of Squad 1, which was under the leadership of the Captain-Commander. Something was off though. He could rarely be seen far from the Captain-Commander, so where was Captain-Commander Genryūsai. He suddenly collapsed, as Kyoraku and Ukitake lept up, cathing the man.

"The...Captain..The Captain-Commander...He's..." he passed out before he could answer the others. The sound of laughter could be heard echoing from the bridge as everybody looked up, slightly panicked. There were people on the bridge, and all were dressed somewhat strangely. At the front was a man clad in purple. His hair was a violet red, a cynical smirk adorned his face as he held out a hand, his nails were very long, painted a lilac color. Koga's eyes eidened in recognition,

"Muramasa!" he called to the man, Muramasa, the physical manifistation of his zanpakuto. The zanpakuto ignored him as the group he was leading came closer. Koga realized what was happening, he swore under his breath, "Everyone! Prepare for battle! The zanpakuto have betrayed us! It's a rebellion!" Everyone was immediately drawing their blades. The rogue zanpakutos were upon them. As the fighting continued Muramasa cackled loudly as he faced off against his former wielder,

"The Rebellion...has...BEGUN!" He called, lunging at his wielder with full intent to kill.

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you think? Please rate and review! See ya!


	2. Episode 1:Twin Blades of the Moon Reveal

A/N. Here the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Episode Summary: Rukia appears in the human world after managing to escape an attack from the rogue zanpakutos, but not of her own free will. She unwittingly acts as the bait to a dangerous trap that could get everybody she cares about killed. But before anyone can do anything to stop them, Rukia goes back, bringing fr Ichigo, and Yoruichi with her. Muramasa attacks when the two split up, immediately stripping Ichigo of Zangetsu, and by extension, her ability to fight back effeciently. But was it Zangetsu's powers she was using, or her own?

Note:Ichigo use honorifics like kaa-san and nii- and nee-chan when talking to certain shinigami. This is a reference to my other Bleach fanfic, though neither are directly related and have nothing to do with each other.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! So don't you dare give me credit for any of the characters except OCs, and maybe the idea for the story which probably isn't that original.

Me: I would like to thank AppleSlice and EternalLoveHitsuHina for their kind reviews! Thankyou SO MUCH! I would also like to thank the numerous people who have either favorited my stories and/or put them on their alerts. You guys are the BEST! Please enjoy this episode of Bleach Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc Twin Blades Of The Moon!

* * *

><p>Episode 1: Twin Blades of the Moon Revealed!<p>

* * *

><p>In the would of the living-<p>

Ichigo leapt from the roofs of the builings, landing finally, an a tall skyscraper, one of the few in Karakura Town's commercial areas. She watched the skies ahead of her as a Japanese sliding door appeared in the sky. Ichigo quickly leapt forward when the door opened, and caught a badly beaten Rukia as she fell.

"RUKIA! What happened?" she called as she gracefully landed on the floor. As she passed under the slowly disappearing door, she winced as the ringing in her ears intensified, giving her the sudden urge to just draw her blade and kill Rukia right there. She almost could swear she heard the distant whisperings of some man. She quickly and forcibly crushed her sudden violent urges as she rushed Rukia over to Urahara Shoten.

* * *

><p>In Seireitei-<p>

Byakuya and Koga stood off to the side as the other shinigami darted about in utter chaos. Their zanpakuto were rebelling, and they didn't know what to do about it. Koga felt responsible, seeing as the fact that it was his zanpakuto causing the problem. Suddenly Renji Abarai appeared in front of the two, disrupting Koga from his thoughts,

"Renji...What have you found?" Byakuya asked the red, pineapple head. Renji sighed as he knew neither would like what he had to say,

"Sir! Koga-same! I've discovered evidence that Rukia's in the human world. There are signs of a Senkeimon Gate having been opened sometime during the battle." He looked up, seeing both Kuchiki's eyes settle slightly, he knew what they were thinking. It was probably a good thing she were there instead of here, where a rebellion was underway, Renji would have felt like that too, except for the fact of who was behind Rukia's deparcher for the human world. "Sirs... This will probably unsettle you, but the signs also show that it was Muramasa who sent Rukia to the human world." Both eyes widened at this little tidbit of news. Koga cursed silently under his breath for a minute as he realized just what his rogue zanpakuto was planning.

"He's holding a rebellion, and almost all the zanpakuto have joined...Almost all." he began drawing the attention of the stoic Byakuya and frazled Renji,

"What do you mean by almost all?" Byakuya asked, trying to remember what would be in the human world that would help him. His thoughts eventually reached the memory of the more then strange human girl Ichigo, who had befriended Rukia after taking her powers in order to save both of theirs and the girl's family's lives. She was a skilled fighter, and she had a zanpakuto. That was it!

Koga saw the look of realization on Byakuya's face and decided to speak his thoughts for him,

"He's got almost all the zanpakuto on his side. But there's one other that usually stays in the humanworld unless one of us brings the wielder here. And it would stay like that unless he sent someone to get the girl here..." he saw as Renji slowly came to the same conclusion as his superiors,

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" they all sounded at once. Renji lept to his feet as he realized just how dangerous this was getting,

"She's got one of the strongest melee zanpakuto in existence, and based off of their personalities, it wouldn't, unlike Ichigo, hesitate to kill someone if it deemed them a threat. When need to tell the others about the trap! Before it's too late!" All three flashstepped off to the captains meeting that was assembled at that moment.

* * *

><p>Urahara Shoten-<p>

Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Urahara were all currently assembled in front of a hagard Rukia. They were all paying attention, concerned about the wellfare of the Seireitei, well almost all of them. Ichigo was distracted, put off by her sudden strange urges from earlier. They had vanished after the door had disappeared, but they still made her worry. Urahara broke her out of her thoughts as he recapped, in a very short sentence, what Rukia had told them.

"So the zanpakuto are rebelling, huh?" Rukia nodded. The eccentric man snapped his fan shut as he put on a fake smileand declared loudly, "Well then, the answer is obvious! We'll send Yoruichi-chan and Ichigo-tan over to Seireitei as assistence, but it may take some time." This caused Rukia to panic,

"NO! I can't wait a while, I need to go back NOW!" she told the shop keeper. Her voice was desperate. Urahara sighed before responding,

"Rukia-san, you're in no condition to be going back into battle! It would be like tossing a helpless bady to a pack of hungry lions if we were to let you go back now! I will not be that person to toss the bady in. Do you understand?" Rukia wilted in defeat, not able to make any come back or retort to that kind of logic. She got up, excusing herself from the table, and left the store.

"Are you sure she won't do anything drastic?" Yoruichi asked as she pat the 12 year old girl's head reassuringly. Urahara sighed as he carefully observed Ichigo, who had been acting strange all week, her zanpakuto wasn't fairing any better appearently. What she had told him before the three had listened to Rukia's story made him hesitant in sending the young girl over to battle. He was pretty sure that if anything, it would make things worse, rather then better, but what choice did he have. Ichigo was one of their strongest fighters, and possibly the only person who could beat Muramasa, besides his wielder, Koga. And the only reason was because nobody knew just what she was capable of on her own, but that made her just as dangerous to them as she was to the rogue zanpakutos.

Yoruichi gave a sigh, before something seemed to catch her attention. She got up and dashed over to the front door. She opened it, only to not see any Rukia, or sense her for that matter. She swore loudly as she turned to Urahara,

"Kisuke! Get that gate open now! Rukia's gone back to Seireitei!" Both Ichigo's and Urahara's eyes widened at this. He got up and quickly went to work.

* * *

><p>Seireitei-<p>

A senkeimon gate opened suddenly near the first squad barracks. Ichigo and Yoruichi both stepped out as it opened. Ichigo's ankle length white hair was tied into a ponytail, effectively keeping it out of her face as she straightened out her shihakushō, which was asomewhat short, black kimono. Shelooked about in shock at the utter chaos that was Seireitei currently, but was quickly distracted when Yoruichi dashed off, stopping only momentarily to tell her what she was doing, along with some small and simple orders,

"I'm going to go find Soifon! Try to find Rukia, and stay away from Muramasa if possible." Ichigo watched silently as Yoruichi disappeared into the distance. She gave a sight as fear, and an anger that she had no reason to feel, began to fester in her heart. She flashstepped in the direction of the fourth squad barracks, as that was the most likely place to find the people she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Halfway to the 4th Squad Barracks-<p>

"Ah! So this is the famous substitute shinigami, so young!" the voice stopped her in her tracks. She looked behind her, to see a man clad in purple and white, long nails, and violet red hair, Muramasa. Ichigo shuffled so that she was facing him fully. She had met Muramasa before, and he had quickly established himself, along with his wielder, as one of her nakama, precious people. She had liked Muramasa, but she couldn't fathom how a rebellion came into his mind, or who put the idea there in the first place. She would have asked him, but then she remembered Yoruichi's warning about how she should probably stay away from him. She realized quickly that that might be out of the question though.

"What do you want Muramasa-nii-kun?" she pretended to be naive, figuring that it was her best bet to pretend that she didn't know that he was behind this whole mess. Muramasa gazed at her in shock, but then slowly went back to an expression of cynial amusement. He cooled it quickly though, and instead went to a gentle, more brotherly expression. He answered her,

"I forgot that you're probably the only shinigami out there that would call a zanpakuto family..." he said before holding his hand out, gesturing a finger to Zangetsu, "I really don't want to fight you imouto-chan, so please, just hand over Zangetsu silently. I don't want this to get bloody!" he seemed truly willing to go about this peacefully, but that wouldn't make her surrender Zangetsu.

"No...I'm sorry nii-kun...But if you want Zangetsu-" she drew the blade"-You...WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" she lunged at the rogue blade screaming defiance. Muramasa was shocked at this slightly violent behavior, not having expected it from the little girl that had so lovingly called him her brother when they had met, and had quite frankly, refused to call him anything else. He quickly drew his own blade, a manifistation of himself as a weapon, and blocked. It was a bad idea as when she brought Zangetsu around to slice him in two, they resounded with a loud clang, and Muramasa's elbow nearly snapped from the force alone. He realized that she was becoming more vicious then the zanpakuto he had under him, and quickly, as she was increasing her swings to the point where she was swinging fifteen times in seconds.

Muramasa wasted no time when he got his opening, immediately diving his hand through her chest, and reaching into her innerwold. He spoke of instincts to Zangetsu, and when he was sure he had control, he pulled him out. Now out and in front of a panting Ichigo, Zangetsu looked down upon her. Muramasa stepped up to the blades side, and spoke,

"I'm sorry Ichigo...But it had to be done, now please...Sleep!" He reached his hand out, fully intending to force the girl into slumber, when her reiatsu spiked drastically. The sound of numerous chains shattering echoed through the air, as her reiatsu continued to grow and spread, threatening to engulf everything. Ichigo stood, no longer panting for air, and was now glaring at them, her reiatsu dropping to normal just as soon as it had gone up. Both zanpakuto flinched, almost turning to run as they saw the look of unbridled hatred in her eyes. She seemed to not just want them to disappear, but had full intention of making it happen. And somewhere deep in there, was it jealousy that they saw as well? They had no further time to contemplate this as she lunged, fully intent on taking their heads off in one swing.

They lept back unsure of how to handle this new Ichigo. What concerned Muramasa, was the sound of breaking chains that they had heard earlier. They seemed to have been the sign of something that had been dormant waking up, and by mere extension breaking free. Muramasa decided to do something risky, he lept forward again. He dodged and feinted, waiting for an opening, and when it came, he forced his way into her innerworld.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Innerworld-<p>

Muramasa opened his eyes, and stared at the sideways world of Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki was no where in sight. But instead, there was a crystal-like formation sprouting out from the buildings that acted as the floor. It shone with a reflected light, as if it had the very moon incased inside. At it's base, broken and severly fractured chains laid strewn about. It was obvious that something was sealed inside. And it was appearently breaking free.

He got closer, wanting to get a better look at what was inside. What shocked him, was that there was a blade trapped inside, and upon closer inspection, he realized that something else, another blade judging from the indentation it had left behind, had already long since been unsealed. He placed hishand above the indentation, realizing quickly what it was as his eyes grew in size.

"Interesting...So Zangetsu is only one half of your power..." he said under his breath. He smiled slightly as he looked toward the other blade, which was still trapped inside. He raised his hand over that, and his eyes wouldv'e grown even more in size if it were possible. He grinned maniacally as he discovered who it was that was trapped inside the crystaline substance, "Heheh, so...That is the secret behind your powers...Your relationship to Zangetsu is not one of master and blade. It is that of the protected and it's protecter. But things have been thrown out of order now...Hmm...So, you were abandoned and then forcebly sealed away...Ichigo!"

* * *

><p>Back in Seireitei-<p>

Zangetsu stood back, observing the frozen forms of Muramasa and his wielder Ichigo. He turned though when he sensed the prescence of approaching shinigami. He turned to face them as Toshiro, Yoruichi, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Byakuya, Koga, Renji, and Rukia flashstepped into view. He watched them, drawing his blade, as their expressions changed from ones of worry and/or guilt, to those pure shock. Koga spoke, his expression showing anger,

"Don't be stupid zanpakuto! Move aside!" he demanded, but got no reaction from the middle-aged man. He seemed to just be watching them, probably not even that really, and it was getting on his nerves. He was about to lung at Zangetsu, when Yoruichi stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything drastic. Koga and the others watched as Yoruichi calmly walked up to Zangetsu, and spoke to him,

"I'm actually surprised that Muramasa attacked Ichigo, and brought you out, Zangetsu. I was sure he would have tried to settle this peacefully!" she spoke, a mildly amused tone entering her voice as she continued. The zanpakuto relaxed a bit, and answered,

"He did. Ichigo was actually the one who gave the first swing." Yoruichi nodded at this, not too surprised with how she had been acting lately. She spared a glance at the shinigami behind her, before speaking again,

"I'd ask for you to move aside, but I know for a fact you won't. Your like Ichigo when it comes to things such as that. So I propose a challenge!" she beganm causing the zanpakuto to become at least somewhat alert now, she grinned as she had his full attention. "If I remember correctly, Ichigo said that you liked challenges. More specifically you like to test people, particularly Ichigo, as she is the only one you can test. Now that you're out and about, I've decided that I will give you a personal challenge, a favorite of mine really." she offered, knowing that the zanpakuto liked things like this. Ichigo had often told her and Urahara about how she sometimes played games and took challenges with Zangetsu when she visited her innerworld in her sleep. He always managed to keep the girl entertained. The zanpakuto answered, while ignoring the other shinigami who were questioning Yoruichi's behavior.

"I accept. I can already guess the challenge that you want to give me." He began, "From what I observed and what Ichigo has told me, you are fond of games that require speed. Particularly the game Tag. I assume that I am to beat you at this, correct?" His elaboration caused Yoruichi to grin mischievously.

* * *

><p>Inside Ichigo's Innerworld-<p>

"I think it's time that you woke up!" the crystal began to glow as he placed his hand over it, forcing his reiatsu inside. The satisfying sound of glass, or in this case crystal, breaking reached his ears as his expression grew to that of satisfaction. "Now...Awaken...TO YOUR INSTINCTS!"

* * *

><p>Back In Seireitei-<p>

"So you know the rules?" she asked him. He gave a nod, "Good, then let's be-" she was interupted when both Muramasa's and Ichigo's reiatsu spiked dramatically. Muramasa's went back to normal as he moved again turning to face the shinigami when he noticed them. A confident smirk spread across his face. Koga yelled out,

"Muramasa! What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Ichigo's reiatsu was still growing, and upon closer inspection, it was changing it's properties as well. His smirk only increased, causing Koga to become angrier, "What have you done, Muramasa? ANSWER ME?" he declared stepping closer. Zangetsu did nothing, to busy paying attention to Ichigo. He spoke, barely loud enough for everyone to hear, as he continued to watch Ichigo's now visible reiatsu completely take her out of their view in a blinding light,

"Why it is simple...Hahahaha...I have awakened the Moon's Huntress." Muramasa spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly all the captain's and vice-captain's rogue zanpakutos appeared. A teenage cat-girl with red hair, clad in pink, carefully approached Murasa,

"Hey Muramasa, you okay? Who's this guy, and what's going on with...Wait a minute...Is...is that Ichigo-chan?" she asked looking in shock at the out of control mass of reiatsu. All the zanpakuto focused on it, remembering the young girl who had only managed to get herself involved in the shinigami's problems because she waswilling to sacrifice her human existence for her family and friends, an honorable thing to do. She was polite, and treated the zanpakuto as if they were apart of ehr family, going so far as to call some of them nii-kun and nee-chan. Muramasa answered her,

"Do not worry Haineko...To answer your first question, this is Zangetsu-" this caused several eyes to widen, as Zangetsu was known to only do something if it meant protecting his wielder from something, or it would allow him to give challenges. Muramasa comtinued, "And yes that is Ichigo, or more exactly, the Moon's Huntress." This caused them to stare at him in confusion, and slight worry for the girl's safety.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me...What are your true instincts?<em>

**_Instincts?_**

_Yes, your true instincts...What do they tell you to do?_

**_I...Don't know..._**

_Yes you do...Look inside yourself...They're there..._

**_They are..._**

_You see them...Don't you..._

**_Yeah..._**

_So what do they tell you...What do your true instincts say?...Tell me!_

**_They...They say..._**

* * *

><p>The mass of reiatsu subsided, revealing not a 12 year old girl, but a young lady of around 17 years. It was Ichigo, but she was older, and she had changed quite a bit.<p>

She had grown taller, but was still a little on the petite size, and she had grown curves. Her chest was a bit on the small side, and her hips were narrow. Her hair was still long, but it was no longer put up in a ponytail, now pleated into two long braids that now hung over her shoulders .The color was now a pure white, like the moon. She wore a black, hooded-kimono, held in place by a white obi with a yellow crescent moon in the center. Right above the chest area was a white broach, that looked like a full moon. The edges near her feet were frayed and tattered. a short, white yukata was visible underneath. The long sleeves were in better condition then the bottom half of the kimono, looking like a speck of dust had never even dared look at it, even though the ends dragged along the ground. The hood was pulled up over her head, and at her waist was a sheathed katana, secured by a chain of prayerbeads. She was elegant, and just standing there, she seemed to be graceful. She had an ethereal beauty about her.

"Yes, it is indeed Ichigo!" he spoke temperarily drawing everyone's attention from the calm beauty, "Now...Why don't you tell us what your true instincts are?" he spoke holding out his hand for the child turned teenager to take. She did, showing a delicate, pale hand, and lifted her head, opening her eyes to reveal striking, pale blue eyes. She spoke, her voice like the sound of shrine bells ringing in an ancient melody,

"My instincts..." she began, walking past Zangetsu, who suddenly began to disintigrate and disappear into her blade, and onward toward the shinigami,

_**They say...**_

"Are to protect my freedom and honor..." Muramasa gave a cynical smile before speaking...

"Then please...Do!" he grinned as she drew the katana at her waist, the wind blowing around her.

"Let the hunt begin...Getsumen shuryō no megami!"

* * *

><p>AN. CLIFF HANGER! There were multiple places where I wanted to stop believe it or not, but I actually value my life. I get the idea for that last part from the Author who had done the story I mentioned in the first chapter. I tried to make it as different as possible, but it was hard. I'm sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy this and see ya!

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru: Bye!


	3. Episode 2: Lost Memories and New Friends

A/N. Yo! Here is Episode 2! Now before we get started I would like to give a shout out to AppleSlice! He's an awseome fanfiction author. He may only have 1 fanfic right now but it's really good! I do encourage that you read it. I would also like to thank Solitus for his/her wonderful comment, though it did slightly confuse me, and Weirn018 as well! Thank you to all the others who either favorited my stories or put me or the fanfics on their alerts as well! I hope you enjoy this episode!

Episode Summary: Ichigo has turned against everyone as it is revealed that the sweet, 12 year old girl they once knew was actually a zanpakuto that had been sealed away! The Moon's Huntress is out and about, but with no memories from her past, and she's not the only one with gaps in her memory, as none of the zanpakuto or their wielders can remember the old Ichigo! Can the legendary Ice Dragon help her with her estranged past, or will Ichigo be lost forever to the twin bladed Moon?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just the general plot, kinda...and any and all OCs...

Ichigo: Uh...Pokepika...Yo Pokepika! Earth to Pokepika! WAKE UP GIRL!

Hyorinmaru: What's the matter Ichigo?

Ichigo: I don't know the author's not responding to me, heck I just yelled in her ear and she didn't even swat at me!

Hyorinmaru (looks over the author's shoulder): Ichigo...She's fine. She just listening to her Ipod at max volume...

Ichigo: WHAT? (Walks up to see what the heck she's doing)

Ichigo:...YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU SHORTY-OGGH!

Me: Do...Not...Call me...SHORTY! I am FUN-SIZED, NOT SHORTY AND NOT MIDGET! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SMALL!

Ichigo: I never called you a midget or small! Hyorinmaru save me! (hides behind the zanpakuto)

Me: Please enjoy the story while I...teach darling little Ichigo a lesson in respecting her creator... (Glares menacingly at the girl before taking off in hot persuit after her)

Ichigo: AGGH HELP ME! MOMMY! (Screams while running for her life)

Hyorinmaru: Please enjoy the story...(Ichigo: AHHHHHH!)...and pray that Ichigo survives...

* * *

><p>Episode 2: Memories lost and new friends made!<p>

* * *

><p>Last time-<p>

_"My instincts..." she began, walking past Zangetsu, who suddenly began to disintigrate and disappear into her blade, and onward toward the shinigami,_

**_They say..._**

_"Are to protect my freedom and honor..." Muramasa gave a cynical smile before speaking..._

_"Then please...Do!" he grinned as she drew the katana at her waist, the wind blowing around her._

_"Let the hunt begin...Getsumen shuryō no megami!"_

Now-

Suddenly her blade grew in length as the guard became that of a circle with crescents circling the blade. It glowed eerily, crackling with reiatsu, as it seemed to cry out for blood. Her expression showed neither joy nor anger as she lunged to attack. It was completely blank, as if she were stuck somewhere inbetween sleeping and fully waking up. The assembled shinigami all drew their blades in hopes of stopping or at least wounding her, but to no avail.

She danced around their swings, seeming to never truly touch the ground or the shinigami. She flowed inbetween them completely bypassing them and sheathed her blade. She seemed to have done nothing, or so they all thought, until every shinigami fell, blood spilling out from wounds that nobody knew had been given. They dropped like flies.

When she turned to face the other zanpakuto again, there was a sudden wave of released reiatsu, one that they could not identify. Everything went white.

* * *

><p>In the underground tunnels of Seireitei-<p>

Muramasa came down, greeted by his fellow zanpakuto, all who had turned traiterous. The zanpakuto assembled currently were from the almost all the captains and vice-captains, the exceptions being 11th squads cpatain and vice-captain, and the Captain-Commander's zanpakuto's.

The zanpakuto's were the chipper but annoying Haineko, the calm and just as cheerful as the former Tobiume, the stoic Hyorinmaru, the battle ready Hōzukimaru, the bloodthirsty Kazeshini, the healer Minazuki, the vain Ruri'Iro Kujaku, the female duo Katen Kyōkotsu, the childish (literally, they're children) twins Sōgyo no Kotowari, the silent Wabisuke, the almost as stoic as the Ice Dragon Senbonsakura, the admittedly creepy Ashisogi Jizō, the annoyingly cheerful Suzumebachi, the snake-like Shinsō, the graceful Sode no Shirayuki, the feisty Nejibana, the peaceful giant Tenken, the loud and somewhat obnoxious Gonryōmaru, and the somewhat noisy Suzumushi. (1)

Haineko approached him, as he seemed to be unsusually happy right now.

"Hey Muramasa! Welcome back...What's got you so happy?" she asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Muramasa gave the girl a pat on the head as the others approached, also curious as to Muramasa's behavior. He smiled at his comrades as he told them of the news he had,

"My kin...We have a new member to our cause!" This caused several to look about, as Sode no Shirayuki spoke up,

"But Muramasa...I thought all the current zanpakuto were free and either with us or out causing unguided havoc." she said, clearly as confused as the others. Muramasa waved his hand toward the stairs he had just descended from as everyone began to feel it. The prescence of an extremely strong zanpakuto approaching, probably stronger then Hyorinmaru. The form of a teenage girl came down the stairs slowly, stopping when she reached the bottom, and giving a polite bow before giving everyone a watchful look. She looked and felt familiar, but nobody could quite place where they had seen her. Muramasa introduced her,

"Everybody, I would like you to meet Getsumen shuryō no megami. Our new ally, and a recently freed zanpakuto." she gave them a gentle smile before returning to her watchful gaze. Haineko immediately jumped forward, scaring the recently awakened zanpakuto slightly, and began to jabber way,

"Hey nice to meet you! That's an really long name you got there! Who was your wielder, was he horrible to you...I can't imagine anybody abusing something as beautiful you though! I'm Haineko by the way and-" she was interupted by her insistent babbling by her friend Tobiume, and Minazuki, who pulled the spazing cat-girl away. She smiled gently before replying,

"You can call me Shuryō, it's shorter, and therefore easier to remember." she said, giving another gentle smile that caused several of the men, with the exceptions of Muramasa, Senbonsakura, and Hyorinmaru, to visibly turn into mush. Tobiume gave an exaspereated sigh,

"Boys! Anyway, it's nice to meet you Shuryō. Sorry about Haineko's behavior, she gets really excited sometimes and forgets that not everybody wants her in their face." she said apologizing for her friend. Shuryō gave a nod of acceptance, not minding Haineko's greeting one bit. "But I do have to wonder who your wielder was...You're pretty powerful for a zanpakuto...Maybe you Kenpachi-" Haineko interupted immediately,

"NO WAY! There is no way in this universe that that brute could have such a beautiful zanpakuto! It's just not possible! Besides even if it were true...The way he treated her...I don't want to even think about it! That's just too cruel a way to treat a zanpakuto!" Shuryō watched as the two girls argued a bit, quickly reahcing an agreement concerning this Kenpachi person being to horrible to his zanpakuto, but still continued to bicker over whether or not she was really his zanpakuto.

Muramasa sighed in exasperation before breaking it up, officially squashing any theories they could come up with,

"Shuryō-san doesn't remember her wielder. And actually she doesn't remember anything from before I found her." he explained, completely ceasing any and all arguements that could arise if he let it continue. They all looked at her in worry and shock, causing her to shuffle aobut uncomfortably. She didn't really like being the center of attention, especially with so many people. Hyorinmaru was the one who drew their attention away from her this time, appearently not into gawking at the female zanpakuto unneccasarily.

"So who will you be partnering her with?" he asked, moving all attention onto Muramasa in less then a second.

"Hmm, well I was hoping that you would be her partner, Hyorinmaru." He gave the Ice Dragon an innocent look, causing him to sigh.

"Fine, I'll go with her." He gave in. Shuryō just stood there watching the exchange with mild curiosity, amused at their behavior.

* * *

><p>Seireitei-<p>

Toshiro sat there in the hospital bed, having been injured earlier that week. His injuries were the lighter of the group he had been found with. None of them remembered how they had gotten wounded so severly but it would not bode well if the zanpakuto attacked now. More then half of the remaining captains, along with Rukia, Yoruichi, and Koga, were out for the count, for a while at least. All they could do was pray that the zanpakuto waited out before they attacked again, and that at least some of the injured were ready to fight when they did attack. Otherwise they may all end up dead. There was a knock at his door, and when it opened he was somewhat shocked to see Yoruichi standing there, a determined look on her face,

"We need to talk, all the captains and vice-captains are going to be present for this...You need to hear this too, as it could mean whether we live through this or not..."

* * *

><p>AN. Another cliff hanger! Aren't I just cruel. But cliff hangers make you wan to read more. Anyway please rate & review! See ya!

1-If I forgot a zanpakuto or repeated one please tell me, also Gin and Tosen are good guys in this story and have not deserted Seireitei, and Kaien is still alive.

Ichigo: ugggh...

Hyorinmaru (stares at the beaten Ichigo): Couldn't have been a bit nicer?

Me (Looks at him like he's an idiot): Hey that was me being nicer!

Hyorinmaru: HOW?

Me: Hey at least she's still breathing!

Hyorinmaru: For now...crazy girl...

Me: What was that?

Hyorinmaru: Nothing!

Me: I thought so. Anyway bye bye!


	4. Episode 3: Attacks and Discoveries!

A/N. Yo, this is episode 3 of the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc. Hope you enjoy! I would liketo thank AppleSlice, Weirn018, Shloki, and Solitus for their kind reviews along with everyone who has either reviewed or favorited my stories! THANKYOU SO MUCH! I'm also sorry if it took me a while to update. Heheh I been busy!

Episode Summary: The shinigami learn about the free-willed zanpakuto that has joined Muramasa, and it is revealed that Ichigo is actually a free-willed zanpakuto. Meanwhile the zanpakuto are planning their attack. Will the shinigami be ready, or will the zanpakuto lose some of their members?

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN BLEACH! That belongs to Tite Kudo, I only own the OCs that appear in here.

Ichigo:Enjoy and please keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times, until the ride has come to a complete stop.

Hyorinmaru (I can't believe she's making me do this): The exits are to the back and side of the vehicle, please stay seated and keep your seatbelts fastened until we have taken off.

Me: Thank you! (gives creepy plane attendant smile)

* * *

><p>Episode 3: Attacks and Discoveries!<p>

* * *

><p>Seireitei-<p>

All 11 captains and vice-captains were assembled infront of a serious Yoruichi. With 11th squads Captain and Vice-Captain out on a mission of some sort, and the Captain-Commander having been kidnapped, while his vice-captain was still bed-ridden and outcold, they of course could not come. Rukia and Koga were also present.

"Yoruichi, what is the meaning of having us brought here? We need to be preparing for the zanpakuto incase they attack again." Byakuya asked, obviously not too pleased about being brought in front of them. Toshiro shuffled uncomfortably, not liking the look on Yoruichi's face one bit. Yoruichi watched them for some time until she spoke,

"Your planning will mean nothing if you do not know how many they have now." she stated simply, her whimsical attitude having been crushed utterly and completely for what she was about to say. They all immediately stiffened at her tone, not having been used to this behavior coming from the cat-like woman. Ukitake spoke up,

"What do you mean? I thought that we already knew all the zanpakuto that were involved in the rebellion, what otherone could there be...Unless a shinigami has become a traitor, I don't think there are any left to turn against us." he really was curious, as obviously Muramasa had obtained something that caused the woman great discomfort. The former captain decided to explain,

"Muramasa has managed to find one more zanpakuto to join his rebellion." she said seeing their eyes widen slightly, she elaborated, "She's an ancient zanpakuto that's for sure. But she's also the rarest of the rare." This got her even more confused looks. Yoruichi sighed before going into further detail,

"She's a Free-willed zanpakuto, that means she never had a master, and it most likely never will. She's too powerful to have been kept under control, there are probably only two shinigami that would be able to control her, one being the Captain-Commander, and the other being Hitsugaya." Kyoraku spoke up,

"Then what do you suppose how do we handle this new enemy? If she's as strong as you say she is, then we may have a problem on our hands if we don't do something about her soon." he said, he seemed to want to ask her something, but was refraining from at the moment. Koga was a different story,

"How do you know about this zanpakuto? There is no way you found that out just by once glance!" he demanded. He realized he sounded rude, but with all the chaos created from the fact that his zanpakuto decided that the zanpakuto should rebel, he was quite irritable. Gin decided to play peacemaker for once and immediately tried to calm down Koga so he wouldn't say something that might get him killed. This was not a time for fighting with each other.

"Calm down, calm down! Nows not the time to be fussin' n' fightin with each other!" Gin's everlasting grin stuck to it's description, though he himself was quite frazzled, he knew that going at each other's throats wouldn't solve a thing, as tempting as it might sound to some. Koga took a calming breath before settling down again. Gin turned back to Yoruichi, "Now, could ya be so kind as ta explain how you know about this zanpakuto, Yoruichi?" he asked, trying to sound polite. Yoruichi gave him a whimsical grin before speaking,

"I got a hold of Kisuke while almost everyone was out. I told him about everyone's inexplicable injuries. He got a scan of the reiatsu readings for the area where we were found, and appearently something or someone got unsealed, and appearently attacked us. Kisuke says that it was a free-willed zanpakuto that had been sealed up for some time now in the human world. Most likely the only ones who knew besides Kisuke was the Captain-Commander, the people who were taking care of it, and the person who did the sealing. After I finished up with him, I saw Muramasa escorting what had to be a zanpakuto spirit back to his hideout. I would have followed, but I lost track of them soon after." she explained, then she continued, "Now as to how we deal with her, it's actually quite simple in words, but difficult in practice. We need to get our zanpakuto back first. Then deal with her. We could probably still take her in a fight if it's three or four of us against her by herself. But I doudt we'll be that lucky." she said.

Toshiro shuffled slightly as he thought, _'I'm the only one present that can beat her, but without Hyorinmaru, my chances are slim. If I could just get him back...I could probably take her in a fight! But I have to find him first.'_ His thoughts were interupted when the emergency sirens resounded, screeching throughout the whole of Seireitei. One thought echoed through all their minds; the zanpakuto were attacking!

* * *

><p>At the same time as the meeting, in the underground caves-<p>

Shuryō sat on a rock formation that jutted out and over a lake. The cave was dark, but the lake glowed mysteriously, causing her to feel somewhat sleepy while sitting there. It was official, she was bored. She'd go bug Hyorinmaru, but he had left her side shortly after Muramasa had left, and disappeared into the tunnels somewhere. They were most likely plotting their next step or moves for the rebellion.

Frankly she didn't see the point of a rebellion, all it caused was unneccesary death, and lots of problems. Too much blood shed for her liking really. She was strange for a zanpakuto, as most would kill and didn't mind all that much. She only killed when it was a danger to those precious to her, and even then she would spare them if she could.

She began to sing, though she had no idea where she knew the song from,

"She never slows down,  
>She know why but she knows<br>That when she's all alone,  
>Feels like it's all coming down.<p>

She won't turn around,  
>The shadows are long and she fears<br>If she cries that first tear,  
>The tears will not stop<br>raining down,

So stand in the-" she stopped when a black wolf with fur that appeared to flow like water materialized from her sword.

"You must be bored to start singing. You usually don't unless it's in battle." Shuryō giggled slightly at this,

"Well it is kinda boring around here. There's nothing to do except sit here and fall asleep." The wolf just shook it's head in amusement, "So what do you want, Zangetsu?" she asked,

"I was just wondering if you remembered anything. I doudt you just heard that song." Shuryō shook her head 'no'. She looked back at her best friend, and older brother figure. She asked,

"Do you?" he shook his head,

"No"

"Ah..." came the dull reply.

Zangetsu and her were two halves of one single power. She was just the main body, the dominant personality. Without each other they weren't as strong. In a way, they were brother and sister, Zangetsu being the older of the two, with his human form looking like an middle aged man. That is until they activated bankai, then she was older of the two, as Zangetsu looked like a 15 year old boy.

Shuryō gave a sigh, when Zangetsu decided to go back into the sword. Suddenly she heard footsteps echoing through the tunnels. Someone was coming.

She made no move to get up, or to even turn around as she looked at the glowing lake once more. At her back the air suddenly turned cold.

"Muramasa sent me to get you." the voice was clipped, short and simple. It was Hyorinmaru, the Ice Dragon, and possibly the only zanpakuto that could beat her in a battle without help, even when Zangetsu decided to come out and give some assistance. She turned slightly to face him, giving him a mischievoous smile,

"And if I don't want to go?" she asked, Hyorinmaru huffed slightly, before bending down and picking her up by her waist, "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I WAS JUST JOKING!" she said, not used to being carried in any form or way what so ever. Hyorinmaru put her back on her feet. She turned to face the stoic blade, who's eyebrow was raised,

"Well why does he want us to leave, where are we going?" he sighed slightly before replying, remembering that she wasn't there for the meeting,

"We are making another attack on the shinigami." he was obviously not one to mince words easily, of course Shuryō didn't really care about that at that moment,

"So...We are going to cause more trouble for the shinigami..." she spoke in whisper, but Hyorinmaru caught what she said. He had seen her slight difference in behavior, which was why he had given in so quickly when Muramasa had told him he would be her partner. The girl really didn't have the resolve to go through with the rebellion, she didn't have her heart set on harming the shinigami. Most likely she just wanted to find her wielder, if they were even alive still. He knew that the others wouldn't take it too well if they found out about her attitude toward the revolution, he was pretty sure Muramasa didn't care, and the girls wouldn't mind either. The other males were violent, and would most likely snap at her for her attitude.

His shoulders slumped, as he walked a bit closer. He bent slightly, and put his finger under her chin, lifting her head gently so she would look him in the eyes.

"You don't have to fight, just watch observe, and don't be seen. I will handle the fighting, you stay on the sidelines. Okay?" his statement caused her eyes to widen. She gave a nod, moving her head slightly so that she could llok at the ground. She was attempting to hide a huge blush that had spread across her face. She hadn't expected such a kind, affectionate gesture to come from such a cool and silent person. She swallowed slightly, before she stood on her tip toes, and in a very bold (in her own opinion) move, kissed Hyorinmaru on the cheek.

She turned around immediately, and ran ahead of him slightly, only turning abit as she yelled back at him,

"Well c'mon Partner!" she called back. Hyorinmaru stayed frozen to the spot for a while, before shaking his head slightly, and then took off after the mischievous zanpakuto spirit, who wasn't that far ahead, purposely running slowly so he could catch up to her easily.

As the two walked to the meeting area, Shuryō paused slightly before catching up again. She asked,

"You know, I never got your name. But you know mine! That's not fair is it?" she said, giving the Ice Dragon a very childish look. Hyorinmaru seemed thoughtful for a moment,

"My name is Hyorinmaru, an Ice/Snow type zanpakuto." he told her. She smiled, nodding. They continued on in silence before Hyorinmaru spoke up again,

"Do you know what type of zanpakuto you are?" he asked as he looked at her. Shuryō seemed to lost in thought for a while before she spoke,

"What do you mean by type?" she asked, he had expected her to not know this either and since the meeting place was some ways away still, he decided to explain it since they had time,

"Every zanpakuto has a type. Some are melee, others are kido-based. From there we are catagarized even further. Such as a water zanpakuto or fire. There are also illusionary based zanpakutos. So which one are you, or do you not remember?" Shuryō seemed thoughtful, before she replied,

"I know this won't make much sense. But I am a Moon based zanpakuto." this got a surprised look from the Ice Dragon. He seemed to be really confused by her statement,

"I've never heard of that. What do you mean exactly?" he said. Shuryō began to explain,

"I can understand how you could be confused, as a Moon based zanpakuto is really rare. I am a zanpakuto who feels at their most powerful at night, when the moon is high in the sky, and basking us in it's light, regardless if you can see it or not. If my knowledge is correct, I believe we mainly specialize in the amplification of kido and are also mainly used in melee and mid- to long distance battle." she replied. Hyorinmaru knew this was just basic information that all zanpakuto had in their heads, even if they had forgotten their memories like Shuryō had. It was no sign that they were returning. But at least she knew what she was capable of.

Hyorinmaru remembered a time when he had heard of such rare and legendary zanpakuto. Despite the fact that they thrived in the darkest of hours, they weren't fond of fighting. Supposedly the spirits of Moon based zanpakuto sometimes stopped suicide attempts, but it was never proven to be completely true, as no soul reaper in the history of Seireitei had ever had one. He nodded slightly as he took in the information he had just received.

Hyorinmaru noticed that they were now very close to the meeting area. Shuryō suddenly spoke up,

"Thank you for being so willing to listen and talk Hyorinmaru." she said, giving him a grateful smile. Hyorinmaru gave a nod of recognition, before the two walked in together.

* * *

><p>In the Meeting Area just before the end of the shinigami's meeting-<p>

Muramasa watched as Getsumen shuryō no megami walked in with Hyorinmaru at her side. They seemed to have bonded somewhat on the way here. And he guessed, by the way Hyorinmaru stood, that he had developed a slight crush on the female zanpakuto, the same could be said for Shuryō as well. When they were standing within the small circle the other zanpakuto had formed, he began the small debriefing.

"Our mission is simple really. We will be heading into the Gotei 13, and begin an attack on them. Split up into your partners and spread out. Make sure not to get captured by the shinigami. If you somehow get seperated from your partner, immediately back out and head toward the exit. I will leave whatever shinigami you decide to kill up to you. You can ofcourse make groups of more then two, but try not to make them too big. We don't need them figuring out our movements just yet." he said. Shuryō thought he sounded kind of like a school teacher talking to his students about the conditions for a group project or getting things sorted out during the beginning of a field trip. How she knew this she had no idea. "Are you all ready?" he asked. The whole group nodded in affirmation,

"Then move out!" he gave the signal.

"HAI!" They all called in agreement before flashstepping away.

* * *

><p>At Seireitei-<p>

Getting in had been surprisingly easy, as they had used the tunnels that ran underneath the Gotei 13. The sirens had long since started their annoying calls of warning. Moblizing the shinigami that were capable of fighting, of course her comrades would make sure that that would be changing very soon.

As Shuryō and Hyorinmaru lept from rooftop to rooftop, she stopped as she sensed the increase of one-two, no five of her comrades reiatsu. Hyorinmaru noticed the cease of movement from behind him. And quickly looked back.

She was looking into the distance, body showing signs that she did not like what she sensed.

"What's matter Shuryō?" he asked. She looked at him in surprise. He wondered for a while before he realized why, that had been the first time he had called her by that name since the two had met. He watched her through careful eyes, as she finally responded, looking back in the direction she had been before,

"They are fighting. Our comrades. The bloodshed has begun..." she pointed towards a tall white tower, "Zabimaru is there, fighting with their wielder." she continued pointing to what must have been the 1st squad barracks, "Over there is Minazuki, Ashisogi Jizō, and Shinsō. and I feel the others in that direction." she finished, pointing toward what looked like a shrine of sorts. Hyorinmaru watched her saddened form pensively before he spoke,

"I'm sure they'll be fine. And the shinigami are stubborn. They won't die easy. Besides we need to get-" "AHH!" he stopped suddenly as a binding spell was sent out, rapping tightly around Shuryō before pulling her off the roof, and bringing her to the ground in a painful drop. She laid there for a bit, dazed, before looking up at her captor. It was a girl with black hair in a bun. Momo Hinamori, the vice-captain of Squad 5 and Tobiume's wielder. Hyorinmaru lept to the ground almost immediately. Momo stared at him defiantly as sh egave a clipped order,

"You zanpakuto will be coming with me!" she declared. Momo immediately regretted it though as Hyorinmaru's spiritual pressure increased to almost unbearable hights. The kido spell binding Shuryō and keeping her on the ground broke under the increased amount of reiatsu. When she was sure she could move she quickly ran over to Hyorinmaru, who moved her so that she was hidden safely behind him. Hyorinmaru's eyes narrowed as the temperature dropped in the area in front of him.

They quickly widened though when his own wielder appeared in front of him. Toshiro Hitsugaya. The white haired boy watched him carefully, drawing the blade on his back, prepared to battle.

"You are Hyorinmaru, aren't you?" he said. The Ice Dragon gave a slight nod. Behind him Shuryō moved slightly, wanting to get a better look at the boy. Hyorinmaru stopped her though, telling her to stay still. She obeyed,albeit reluctantly.

Toshiro noticed the ever slight movement. He wouldn't pesture him about it though. Instead deciding to perform a quick high-level binding spell. He quickly shouted out,

"Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku!" Suddenly a flash of light shot out from his hand, aimed directly for Hyorinmaru's throat. The Ice Dragon was prepared to break the spell, when Shuryō dashed out in front of him. Her hood fell back, and for a split second, Hyorinmaru thought he saw the image of a 12-year old girl standing protectively in front of him, instead of his partner, a zanpakuto spirit in the form of a 17 year old teenager. His eyes widened as he called out,

"Shuryō no! Get back here!" his demand fell on deaf ears as she raised her hand up, and called out an attack,

"Modotte han'ei shite iru!" she snapped out. The kido spell shattered upon impact, as a mirror like barrier appeared in between her and the spell. She had succesfully stopped the spell, but the attack was taxing, and obviously required a large amount of reiatsu and energy to perform succesfully pull off when not already in her released state.

She panted slightly before everything started going black. She collapsed into Hyorinmaru's arms. He picked her up bridal-style, and without another thought, lept off to the hideout. He would not be staying anylonger in this place. He managed to hear his former wielder yell out,

"WAIT!" but it was too late. The Ice zanpakuto was long gone with the other zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>Later at the hideout-<p>

Hyorinmaru sat in a chair at the table as he observed the drastically decreased number of zanpakutos. The shinigami had reclaimed some of their comrades, others had managed to escape though. The ones that were still free were Minazuki, Gonryōmaru, Tenken, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Katen Kyōkotsu, Wabisuke, Kazeshini, Tobiume, Haineko, himself, and Shuryō who was still unconcious. Their leader, Muramasa, was still free as well, and was now staring at their remaining numbers. 15 were still here, though he was counting the two twin zanpakutos as seperate individuals instead of just one, in which case the number dropped to 12. 11 actually, since Shuryō was outcold right now and there fore incapable of battle. Muramsa spoke up, shaking Hyorinmaru out of his thoughts,

"We've lost a good portion of our numbers, almost half. This is not good. It means that they know where we are now, and that they know how to efficiently take us back as well. I must ask that if you are to leave this place, be very careful where you go." He said, his tone made it clear he wasn't actually asking but telling them. They knew already that they were in danger of losing this war. They didn't want to go back quite yet. Shuryō was outcold, so their forces were weakened right now, and now they were the ones hoping and praying that they didn't get attacked while they healed.

"This meeting is adjorned, and I would like it if none of you left the tunnels for a while. At least until we're sure it is safe." They all gave an affirmative nod before leaving.

Hyorinmaru headed for the lake.

* * *

><p>At the undergroun Lake (you don't even want to know how tempted I was to just end it right there)-<p>

Hyorinmaru sat down as he rested Shuryō's head on his lap. She showed no signs of it, but he still hoped she woke up soon.

He gently began to stroke the girls hair, which was very soft.

"I told you to hide and let me do the battling." he said softly as he watched the peaceful expression on her sleeping face. He felt a slight pang as he remembered the events that had led up to this. If he had been paying attention to their surroundings, none of this would of happened, she'd still be awake, and he wouldn't have to worry as much about her safety.

His eyes widened at this thought. When had he become so concerned for her safety? When had he-? _'I've fallen in love it seems...' _he thought silently. He gave a dry chuckle at this. He had fallen in love with a zanpakuto that he didn't even know that much about, yet it had happened.

He bent down and gently kissed her on her cheek,

"Please...Wake up soon..." he said softly as he went back to stroking her hair, "My dear Shuryō..."

* * *

><p>AN. Squel! KAWAII! So cute! So what did you guys think? Please rate and review. I am also sorry for the late update. It's just that I've been really busy, and I was stuck on ideas for this kinda, but I made this chapter longer to make up for it, so will you guys forgive me? But don't worry, I will try and update tomorrow and Sunday too. See ya!

Oh yeah, I forgot to give credit to the song. That song is Stand in the Rain by Superchick. Sorry!

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru (blushing profusely): b-b-b-bye...

Me: CUTE!


	5. Episode 4: Between Battles and Love!

A/N. Here's episode 4.

To AppleSlice: You're doing great! Please update soon! And Thank you for reviewing!

To Jin: Thanks.

To Shloki: I'm not exactly sure what you meant by that, but thanks for the review. If you mean is the Ichigo that no longer exists going to battle...If so, then I'm not sure yet. I'm making this up as I go, sorry. And as for Toshiro's battle that will either be this chapter or the next one.

To Solitus: I'm a ninja! That's how...Truth be told, I don't know how I managed that...I'm winging it. And it seems to work.

I would also like to thank the many fanfictioners out there for favoriting or putting my stories or me on their alerts. THAK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Episode Summary: Hyorinmaru runs into his wielder while on a scouting mission. They battle and Toshiro almost loses, until Shuryō suddenly appears and stops the Ice Dragon from dealing the final blow. She helps Toshiro escape and then takes him back to the Gotei 13 by herself. Leaving him in the care of the 4th Squad. She returns to a waiting and somewhat angry Hyorinmaru, but is he really angry at her aiding an enemy's escape, or something else entirely?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kudo. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Episode 3: Between battles and love!<p>

* * *

><p>Near the waterfalls-<p>

Hyorinmaru was currently standing in front of the waterfulls. Muramasa had sent him to do some scouting and make sure that shinigami weren't anywhere near by. Frankly he was more worried about his partner, Shuryō. She was still unconcious when they left. Minazuki had promised to watch over her while he was gone, and had reassured him that she just needed to rest.

He was about to move on when some lower leveled shinigami appeared. Obviously here to try to capture him. Key word there, try. He sighed as he drew the blade on his hip. He spoke, visibly irritated with them,

"You are all very annoying you know that?" he asked as they all lept at him, only to get either tossed aside or turned into shinigami popsicles.

When the last shinigami fell, he began to sheath his blade, only to pull it up again to block a familiar blade.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, his wielder and captain of 10th squad, had arrived. And was ready to go all out to reclaim his zanpakuto.

* * *

><p><strong>(I warn you now, this is my first time narrating a battle, I may not be that good...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro jumped back quickly, giving both sides some space. It wouldn't be long before they were at each others throats again.<p>

"Why did you turn against me?" he asked, his voice sounding dangerous. Hyorinmaru showed no reaction to this, but he knew why he was acting like this. The boy hadn't actually done anything to cause his betrayal, Hyorinmaru just wanted to test him, to see if the boy was really worthy of being his wielder. Hyorinmaru would never tell him this though. Instead he opted for the classic snide and childish comment,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, eyebrow raising as he witnessed his wielder's change in attitude. It was really quite amusing to see him get so frazzled sometimes. The boy really did overwork himself.

Toshiro's teeth began to grind together in irritation, he had almost forgotten his zanpakuto's sense of humor, if tha twas even the right word to use. As a remark, Toshiro decided instead to just attack.

"Ahhh!" he yelled out as his blade clashed with the zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>Back at the tunnels-<p>

Shuryō suddenly woke up, scaring Minazuki slightly as her reiatsu spiked. She looked at the green zanpakuto before speaking,

"Hyorinmaru, where is he? Tell me. Now!" she ordered, the whole sentence choppy. Minazuki tried to get the girl to lay back down,

_"He went out to scout the surrounding area, to make sure the shinigami aren't near by. You need to lay back bown. I promised him that I would watch you while he was out." _The zanpakuto spoke with a whispery voice. Shuryō shook her head in defiance,

"NO! He is not fine! He is battling his wielder!" she spoke out, pushing Minazuki away and flashsteping off toward the waterfalls. Minazuki sighed as it stood up,

_"Hyorinmaru is going to kill me for letting her go out..." _it spoke, deciding to go check on Kazeshini's back injury for now.

* * *

><p>At the waterfalls-<p>

The whole area was littered with shards of ice. Hyorinmaru had thus far gone uninjured, while Toshiro whole body was framed with injuries. Hyorinmaru stood up at his full height, and spoke with a confident voice,

"Maybe you are not worthy of being my wielder afterall." he spoke, his voice somewhat condescending. Toshiro growled slightly before he spoke again,

"Tell me..." he said when he caught his breath. Hyorinmaru raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You zanpakuto are supposedly following your own instincts...So tell me what your's are." he said. Hyorinmaru thought for a moment before speaking,

"To find the place where I truly belong, that is my instinct." he answered finally. This caused the young captain to hesitate slihgtly as memories from his childhood resurfaced. He gave a grim smile,

"I see..." suddenly his eyes opened, pure defiance appearent in them.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens...Hyorinmaru!" He yelled out. Hyorinmaru's eyes widened as he felt the surge of reiatsu, a sign that his wielder had managed to release him into shikai.

Toshiro lunged at him as he called out an attack,

"RYUSENKA!" Hyorinmaru prepared his own attack to counter.

The two clashed in an attack, causing a giant explosion. Hyorinmaru and Toshiro crashed to the ground.

Toshiro stood up, albeit wobbly and walked over to the zanpakuto. He stood over the zanpakuto and looked down at him (not in condescending way of course),

"Hyorinmaru...Please, just come back already." he said as he offered his hand toward the now severly beaten zanpakuto. Hyorinmaru reached to take it, when he caught site of the moon. He remembered Shuryō, who was most likely still unconcious, waiting for him back at the hideout. He couldn't go back, and leave her without protection. She didn't like fighting, and was bound to get hurt if someone wasn't there to help her. She just wasn't set on the absolute end of the shinigami.

He withdrew his hand back as his expression turned dark. He stood up, with some effort, and backedaway, picking up the sword that was a manifistation of his powers.

"I am sorry...Toshiro. But I can't go back...Not yet. She is waiting for me!" he said swinging his blade with the intent to immobilize the surprised captain.

The sound of two blades clashing rang through out the air. Hyorinmaru's eyes widened at who was intervening. It was Shuryō, who had drawn her blade and jumped between the two. She increased her reiatsu as she yelled out,

"Begin your hunt...Getsumen shuryō no megami!" she called out. She pushed the Ice Dragon back before doing a quick turn, making a wide circular motion in the air,

"Getsumen shīru!" as a circle of light appeared where her hand had been, it turned into a bright, glowing bubble of white light, and covered Toshiro completely. The orb shrunk in size and was absorbed by her sword. She quickly disabled her shikai, and flashstepped away. She missed Hyorinmaru call out to her,

"Shuryō! WAIT!" too late, she was gone. He growled slightly, before turning to go back to the hideout.

* * *

><p>At the 4th squad barracks-<p>

Shuryō flashstepped onto the roof, careful to make sure that she wasn't drawing any unwanted attention.

"Ok...Just have to be careful with my reiatsu levels..." she spoke in whisper. She drew the blade on her waist, and released into shikai, making sure to be extra careful and keep her reiatsu levels to a near undectable level. "Getsumen no hōshutsu!" she whispered as her blade glowed with a soft light. A small orb floated out and grew insize before disapating into thin air, revealing the white haired captain of 10th squad that sh ehad saved from Hyorinmaru's blade earlier. She immediately moved to leave when Toshiro grabbed hold of her sleeve.

"Wait!" he demanded. She lookeed back at him, noticing the curiousness in his face,

"Why did you help me?" he asked her. She didn't think he was going to attempt to capture her,

"You would have died if I hadn't saved-"

"No...That's not what I meant, and you know it." he interrupted. She looked at him in surprise before answering,

"I...don't like to fight when there is no reason to begin with...I have nothing against the shinigami." she spoke gently, looking down at roof tiles below their feet. Toshiro observed her for a while, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as he realized this was the zanpakuto that Hyorinmaru had mentioned just before he attacked. She was the reason why he wouldn't come back. Something about her words caught him off gaurd though,

"You don't know who your wielder is...Do you?" he asked her. She gave a slight nod,

"The only reason I stay there is because of Hyorinmaru and the fact that I have no where else to go." she told him. He gave her a reassuring pat on the head, an almost brotherly feeling coming over him as continued to talk to the zanpakuto,

"What's your name?" he asked her, causing her to look at him in mild surprise. She debated a bit before answering,

"My real name's really long, so you can call me Shuryō!" she said. She noticed as he winced in pain, quickly putting her hand gently over his side, before whispering out,

"Getsumen-kō!" she whispered out, her hand beginning to glow. Toshiro realized that she was healing him as a warm and soothing feeling washed over his aching form. He nodded in thanks before speaking,

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." he told her, recieving a mischievous smile in responce. It looked familiar to the young captain, as if he had seen the expression before on the girl, but she was much younger then.

"Nice to meet you...Shiro-chan!" this caused Toshiro to silently fume at the girl as she continued to heal him, giggling slightly all the while. He suddnely came up with a good come back,

"You like Hyorinmaru don't you?" she gave him a confused look, causing him to chuckle in response, "You've fallen for my zanpakuto!" he declared somwhat loudly, causing the now beet red zanpakuto to shoosh him as she panicked.

"Oh...sh-sh-shut up!" she ordered pathitecally. Toshiro laughed some more. He then became thoughtful as he decided to ask her,

"Hey...can you do me a favor?" his voice was speculative. Shuryō gave a slight nod as she silently fumed at the boy. He tilted his head slightly before speaking,

"Can you watch over Hyorinmaru for me? He's not going to come back any time soon obviously...But until he does decide to come back, could you watch him for me?" he asked her. She looked at him in surprise. Before giving a determined nod,

"Yeah, I will." she told him. He nodded gratefully, before looking in the direction behind Shuryō. He turned to her as she removed her hand from his side, finished with healing him.

"Thanks...Now you need to get going, there are a couple of shinigami headed our way. Be careful on your way out, okay...Imouto-chan?" he said, saying the last part somewhat hesitantly. The zanpakuto looked at him in surprise, before nodding and standing up,

"Ok! Thank you...nii-kun!" she said as she flashstepped away, long gone by the time the other shinigami arrived. Toshiro looked in the direction sh ehad gone. She really did feel like a little sister to him, even if she was older in appearence now. He smiled gently before whispering out,

"Good luck...Ichigo!"

* * *

><p>At the tunnels-<p>

Shuryō landed in front of one of the entrances to the tunnels. She was trying to not draw attention to herself as she walked closer. She stopped though when a voice rang out, causing her to jump in surprise,

"So you're finally back, huh?" it was Hyorinmaru, and he was clearly not pleased with her. He got closer, before asking her, "Where were you?" he didn't seem pleased. Shuryō shrunk back slightly before shaking her head, standing defiantly up to him,

"I went to go take your wielder back to the Gotei 13 for healing." she stated. Hyorinmaru grabbed her arm suddenly, and yelled at her,

"What in the world were you thinking? The shinigami could have captured you!" he scolded her. Shuryō shook his hand off her, huffing at him before she glared as him,

"I had to! You almost killed your wielder!" she declared to him. The others were no where near by they knew. Hyorinmaru growled slightly before he yelleed at her again,

"Another thing! What in this world possessed you to jump in and try to stop my blade!" he said as he grabbed her arm again. This time he yanked her closer to him. "I coiuld have accidently hurt you!" his arms wrapped around her protectivly as he thought about what could've happened back then if she hadn't have succeeded in blocking his strike. The female zanpakuto spirit trembled slightly as she looked at him in his eyes, almost hesitating as she saw the look in his eyes. Anger, worry, and something...something she couldn't quite identify swam in them. She almost wished she wasn't so close to him.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." she apologized, swallowing as she realized just how close they truly were. She didn't know why, but sh efelt herself unconciously move closer to him. Hyorinmaru felt his arms tighten as she got closer, her head now against his chest. He sighed as he felt himself forgive the girl for her actions, knowing full well she had only helped his wielder because she felt it was the right thing to do.

"It's fine...Just promise you'll at least try not do anything like that again, okay?" he said, not finding it himself to truly stay angry with her. He had truly fallen for the zanpakuto hard. She gripped the fabric of his clothers, tightening her hold on them slightly as she nodded in reply. She looked up at the Ice Dragon, facing turning bright red as she felt her heart speed up at their proximity.

* * *

><p><strong>(Warning: If you are not one for mushy, lovey-dovey, gooey stuff, skip ahead till you see the bold letters again...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hyorinmaru bent his head down slightly, as he kissed the female zanpakuto on the lips. He felt her arms wraps around his neck, deepening the kiss slightly as both their eyes closed.<p>

Shuryō couldn't help herself, really. He was just being so gentle! She closed her eyes, becoming light headed as their kiss continued. She felt his fingers become tangled in her hair as deepened the kiss some more.

Hyorinmaru finally broke it apart, allowing the girl to catch her breath as he continued to hold her in his arms protectivly. Shuryō spoke up,

"I-I-I love you..." she said burrying her face in his chest slightly. Her face red with embarassament as her heart continued to pound away rapidly in her chest. Hyorinmaru held her face gently in his hands, kissing her on the forehead,

"I love you too." he told her, allowing her to go back to hiding as he released her head. She just rubbed her face into his kimono. He pulled her hood over her head, before gently wrapping his arms around the girl again.

* * *

><p><strong>(You are safe now, the lovey-dovey mushy stuff is over)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hyorin maru gently released her from his arms, and took her hand.<p>

"We should go back inside, the others are waiting." he said gently, though he really didn't feel like goingback, wanting to stay out here with his Shuryō. His Shuryō, he liked the sound of that. _'She's mine...all mine.' _he thought, getting slightly possesive of the zanpakuto, as he wrapped one arm around her thin waist. She just snuggled against him, willing to let him have his little possive attitude over her.

She gave a slight nod, not wantig to go back either. She knew the Muramasa would send someone to get them soon, seeing the fact that she wasn't even supposed to be moving about yet, and Hyorinmaru was supposed to have been back by now. She wrapped her arms around his, pulling his arm closer to her chest, as the two walked in to meet their remaining comrades.

Hyorinmaru had one thought as he walked on with Shuryō clinging to his arm, _'I will not let anybody hurt her...Ever again!'_

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you think? Cute huh? I still haven't figured out how I manage to make someone fall in love with another person over the course of a chapter, and still make it work...If somebody can tell me, please do. Anyway rate and review please and see ya!

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru: S-s-see ya... (both are blushing profusely at this chapter too)

Ichigo: Must you come up with the embarassing scenarios for the two of us?

Hyorinmaru: Yes, must you?

Me: Yep! It's all for the story! Anyway Bye-bye!


	6. Episode5:Battle and Death of a Loved One

A/N. Here is episode 5. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh yeah. I'm gonna try a character death, it may or may not show up though.

I would like to thank AppleSlice and Solitus for their kind reviews and the others who have either favorited or put this fanfic on their alerts.

THANK YOU ALL!

Episode Summary: The zanpakuto prepare for another attack. Things get hairy as the shinigami find out that they may be missing one of their own. Who is the pale blonde girl in the picture Rukia found? Why does she seem so familiar, and why does it feel like she's right in front of them? The Walking Apacolypse returns and mass chaos insues as poor Shuryō has to fight him...and why the heck does he keep calling her Ichigo...and she is definitely not Strawberry-Chan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and the Walking Apocolypse title was not my idea, as it was picked out by some person off of YouTube...I think...or some other website that allows you to see the Bleach: Fade to Black movie, which will be coming out in America at some point this year probably.

Ichigo:What is the author doing?

Hyorinmaru: I'm not sure...but it looks like she's praying to her IPod...

Ichigo: Why?

Me: Oh Wonderful Almighty Fanfiction! Please give me your blessing so that I may write a splendid and wonderful remake of Bleach Fade To Black fanfic...(bows her head sperodically as she prays to her Ipod and Laptop)

Ichigo (twitching in disbelief) OK THAT"S IT! (snatches laptop away from author)

Me: NO! GIVE IT BACK! I HAVE YET TO RECIEVE THE BLESSING AND-

Laptop: kyu kyu kyu NYA! Kyu kyu kyu NYA! Kyu kyu kyu NYA!

Me (silently watches screen begins to make kitty paws with hands as I sing slightly with it): Kyu kyu kyu NYA!

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru: Gotta love YouTube...Any way enjoy!

* * *

><p>Episode 5: Battles and the Death of a Loved One!<p>

* * *

><p>In the meeting area-<p>

It had been three days since their last attempted attack on Seireitei. They had decided to try again, only this time they would be more careful. It was decided that several of them would stay behind to guard over their prisoner. Shuryō herself hadn't known about him until yesterday, when Hyorinmaru had showed her where he was kept. Their prisoner was an old man, at least in appearance. She saw past that, she could sense the near crushing spiritual preassure. She could also sense that the fires that surrounded him were actually his zanpakuto, which were circling the barrier the man had put up. He was strong, and she knew that even her at her strongest, and himwithout his zanpakuto spirit to aid him, would not be enough for her to pull off a win.

The ones staying behind would be the two twin blade zanpakuto and Minazuki. Everyone else was going to go challenge the shinigami at the sight of their first confrontation, the plateu where the shinigami had found out the Captain-Commander had been captured.

Right now they were planning out how they were going to handle the shinigami exactly. Shuryō was sitting on a boulder, with Hyorinmaru leaned againt it, his back facing Shuryō while she played with his hair, gently tugging it everynow and then to get him to pay attention to her. Her head was propped on top of his head, making for a suitable pillow should she fall asleep during the meeting, which seemed to be draging on insistently. She was coming quite close, already dozing away.

Her eyes finally shut, her fingers relaxing fully as she fell asleep. Muramasa finished the meeting, noticing the poor Shuryō's sleeping form. He dismissed the others allowing them to get ready. He approached Hyorinmaru as he sat there, not wanting to disturb the sleeping zanpakuto.

"I trust you got all of that?" he asked him quietly. Hyorinmaru gave a slight nod. Muramasa gave him a nod before leaving the area himself,

"He doesn't want us to get ourselves caught or killed by the shinigami..." Shuryō spoke up when Muramasa was gone. She surprised the Ice Dragon as her fingers went back to their gentle tugging of his hair,

"I thought you were asleep." He told her, clearly surprised. She grinned at him mischievously before speaking,

"Good actress aren't I?" she asked him. Hyorinmaru blinked slightly at her before breaking into a hearty laughter.

"Yes, ye syou are." he told her, standing up to his full height and gently kissing the female zanpakuto on the forehead. "Now c'mon, we need to get ready." he told her as the two walked off toward the lake.

* * *

><p>At the Gotei 13-<p>

Toshiro was sitting calmly with the others, though they were not so calm. Koga was interegating the young captain. Appearently they all wanted to know why he had let a zanpakuto get away from him. He jsut sat there watching as the Kuchiki lost his temper. They were interrupted though as Rukia came in,

"Guys you have to see what I found." she said. In her hands was a picture, a group of humans that everyone recognized as the humans Rukia had befriended in the human world. One of them they didn't recognize though. It was a pale blonde girl, no older the 12, with pale blonde hair that could have passed for pure white. She stood clinging slightly to Rukia's arm as she glowered at the camera slightly, obviously not wanting to be there in the picture, but most likely hadn't had a choice in the matter.

Toshiro recognized her immediately though, _'Ichigo! Before she became a zanpakuto spirit...So there is evidence tha tshe existed before hand, even if we don't remember her...' _he thought to himself silently, _'And it looks like we haven't completely forgotten about her...' _he noticed the others gain looksof recognition, but none of them seemed to truly know, or rather, remember who the girl was. Shocking that she was probably one of the most powerful and talented shinigami in existence, even if she was or at least had been, still human. Now he wasn't sure if she could qualify as being dead now or not. Rukia handed the picture over to Yoruichi as Renji, asloud as he ever was, asked,

"What is it?" Rukia pointed to the girl, as she had noticed the others looks of slight realization,

"Do any of you know who she is? The girl with pale hair I mean." she said. They all hesitated as they shook their heads no. They all, except for Toshiro, felt like they should be able to recognize the girl on the spot, but none of them could. She felt horribly important, like someone you just didn't forget about easily. Rukia gave a sigh of disappointment, when Toshiro suddenly asked her,

"Where'd you find the photo Rukia?"

"I found it while Sode no Shirayuki and I were looking threw my room for something." The graceful zanpakuto appeared behind her wielder, giving a small wave as she moved to Rukia's side. "Ipicked it up and saw the girl in it. I didn't recognize her but I thought someone else might, she did look familiar afterall." Toshiro nodded slightly. Suddenly Zabimaru appeared and asked Rukia,

"Why didn't you show that picture to Sode no Shirayuki?" the strange zanpakuto with a voice that didn't fit her form at all. Rukia said,

"Well she was human obviously, I'm pretty sure the zanpakuto haven't met her before." she stated. Zabimaru sighed before snatching the picture from Rukia's hand, ignoring Renji as he yelled at her. She looked at the girl as her eyes widened,

"Yo, Snakey, take a look at the girl with the pale blonde hair!" she said handing the picture to her partner who was literally joined at the hip with her, as a chain bound the two together. Snakey took the picture as his eyes widened as well. He let Sode no Shirayuki get a good look at it herself, also seeing the look of recognition on her face,

"I can't believe it..." she said, Sode no Shirayuki's voice was that of disbelief. Snakey was gaping at the picture himself,

"Me neither...That just has to be impossible...There's no way-" he was interupted by his partner,

"But it is...I mean...Look at her-" the zanpakuto were interrupted from their gaping as Koga called to them,

"What are you all on about exactly?" he said. The zanpakuto looked at each other, as the other spirits who had returned to their owners came out and looked got a good look at the girl in the picture. Senbonsakura was the one to answer, clearly surprised,

"Th-The girl...We recognize her...Kinda." he said, actually stuttering iin disbelief at what he saw. This caused Byakuya to respond as well,

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" he asked them. Sode no Shirayuki was the one to respond this time,

"We know the girl...Or at least, Somebody who looks like her." she stated. Yoruichi spoke up now,

"You mean the new zanpakuto that joined you guys? The one Hinamori-san nearly captured?" she asked, remembering Toshiro's report from his first confrontation with his zanpakuto. Momo had gotten in over her head, and had managed to capture one of the zanpakuto that were rebelling, and according to his report, she had managed to anger Hyorinmaru in the process. Toshiro had intervened before the vice-captain got herself hurt, but it could have been a lot worse. They were luckyt hat Hyorinmaru had decided to flee with his unconcious comrade at the time, as both could have killed the two. The zanpakuto nodded,

"She looks like a younger version of Shuryō. That's why we're all so surprised. In fact, this picture could have easily passed as one from when she was younger and alive for that matter. But that's not possible." the graceful Ice/Snow zanpakuto said. This caused all eyes with the exception of Toshiro's to widen.

"So let me get this straight. The zanpakuto that is supposed to be as strong as Hyorinmaru, maybe even stronger, was at some point human?" Koga said in disbelief, the idea clearly not getting through.

"This picture proves it...We're just as confused as you though." she stated. They were about to continue when the siren sounded once again. The zanpakuto were attacking.

* * *

><p>At the Plateu-<p>

The zanpakuto were already there and waiting, including the newest one Shuryō. She was sitting against one of the pillars, Hyorinmaru leaning against it as well.

As the shinigami arrived, Muramasa stepped up.

"Well hello there shinigami...I see that you deigned to show up finally. We've been waiting here for a while now." he spoke as if he were talking abou tthe weather. This caused Komamura to snap at him,

"Cease the useless chatting! Give us back the Captain-Commander!" he declared, having long since lost patience with the zanpakutos' behavior. In the background, Shuryō mocked Komamura and Muramasa as they exchanged words. Causing several zanpakuto and some of the shinigami to laugh in amusement at her antics. When both turned to ehr, she immediately became innocent, sitting there and yawning in boredome. She got a glare from Muramasa, a clear sign to quit it or else. She just stuck her tongue out at him playfully when he turned his back. Hyorinmaru just chuckled at her childish behavior.

Koga stepped up,

"Enough with the pleasantries. We will settle this here and now! Prepare to lose!" he demanded, clearly wanting to solve the matter with one final battle. The zapakuto and shinigami straightened, drawing their blades as they took off fighting...

* * *

><p>In the woods-<p>

Wabisuke and Kazeshini were fighting against their wielders, darting between the trees as Kazeshini mock Hisagi.

"You are weak! PATHETIC!" he said chucking his released shikai form at this already injured wielder, only to have it blocked by Izuru. He gritted his teeth in irritation as he landed next to Wabisuke.

* * *

><p>Near the the 1st squad barracks-<p>

Haineko and Tobiume were having what could probably the worlds most deadliest cat fight (literally with Haineko) in the history of the worlds with their wielders.

"SNAP! TOBIUME!" the Plum Tree called out, swinging her sash, and charging a fire-based kido. She fired it at Hinamori. Meanwhile Haineko was trying to claw her wielder's face off.

"Roll over and die! OLD HAG!" Haineko insulted as the two busty women went at each others throats screaming. All Tobiume and Hinamori could do was sweatdrop as they watched the two women go at it.

"Sheesh..." the two said, debating how safe it would be to try and interrupt them...Probably not the best of ideas at the moment. They went back to their own battle.

* * *

><p>Near the Eastern Gate-<p>

Gonryōmaru was trying to fry his wielder along with several other shinigami captains while Tenken stomped them all flat as pancakes.

"HAHAHA! Take that you little whelps!" Gonryōmaru called out, zapping some more poor shinigami senseless. Tenken just continued stomping about, careful to not step on his partner.

* * *

><p>Back at the Plateu-<p>

Shuryō stood up as she observed Hyorinmaru and Muramasa battle their wielders. The others were busy keeping the other shinigami away from them. Since they were handling themselves pretty good, considering that Hyorinmaru and Toshiro weren't really battling, more like picking on each other about the fact that they had a crushes while occasionally swinging their swords. She really found it quite amusing.

All she had to do was block the occasional stray attack, and even then that was rare, as either Hyorinmaru threw an attack to counter it, or Toshiro did so disreitly. Suddenly everyone froze though as they sensed a mass of uncontrolled spiritual pressure approach. Before anyone could actually register what was going on, A giant burly man, with an insane grin and an eye patch lunged at Shuryō, knocking her violently back.

"Shuryō!" Hyorinmaru called as he saw the poor girl get tossed about like a ragdoll by the newcomer. He turned to glare at her attacker, eyes widening as he and Toshiro realized just who it was,

"Kenpachi Zaraki!" they stated, dread filling their hearts. Hyorinmaru immediately turned to tell Shuryō to run for it, when Kenpachi lunged at the girl again.

"HAHAHA! Ichigo! Long time no see! I was obviously gone longer then I thought! You've grown up!" he called out, laughing maniachally. Shuryō didn't recognize the name, but her whole body shook as something in her memories jarred itself. She quickly pushed the crazed man back before yelling out,

"My name is Getsumen shuryō no megami! Not Ichigo!" she declarred as she let her reiatsu spike to very dangerous levels. The crazy, blood thirsty man just laughed maniachally.

Suddenly, a girl with pink hair suddenly appeared over Shuryō's shoulder. She almost cut her but the girl lept away landing near the insane and most likely homicidal man. The little girl grinned as she yelled out,

"YAY! Ken-chan, Strawberry-chan came to play!" the girl shouted out excitedly. Shuryō gritted her teeth as she fumed, her reiatsu taking on a much darker form as she drew her blade. She called out, releasing her highest level of power,

"It is time you saw the Moon's darkness...BANKAI!" her reiatsu almost crushed everyone present in shock as it soared. Suddenly it almost dropped and seem to split into two.

When the rush of reiatsu dissapeared, they were shocked at what they saw. Shuryō stood there, a now longer blade in her hand, her outfit had changed. She now wore a black, hooded trench coat that went down to her thighs, the ends tattered and frayed. Her hair was now blowing in the wind, freed from the braids that had kept them out of her way before hand. She had on ripped shorts and a lightblue tank-top. At her side was a big black wolf, fangs bared as it growled out menacingly toward Kenpachi. She looked very stunning, and even more dangerous. Her eyes had taken on a look of pure anger,

"Shingetsu no hantā! Kuro ōkami shuryō no megami!" she called. Shuryō got into a fighting position as she prepared to attack. She gave a motion with her head as the wolf preparred to pounce at their enemy,

"Tensa Zangetsu! HUNT!" she ordered as the burly wolf lunged at the crazed captain. Kenpachi raised his blade, only to have the wolf viciously bite into his arm. It drew pools of blood immediatly. It's razor sharp fangs sinking into the battle hardened flesh as if it were butter.

Kenpachi laughed maniachaly as he shoock the wolf off of his now bleeding arm, and lunged at the now fully awakened Shuryō. She lept back slightly, bringing her sword in front of her to block...

* * *

><p>With the other zanpakuto-<p>

"What the heck?" Kazeshinii called out in bewilderment as they headed back to Muramasa, their battles not having gone over well. They had lossed Tenken and his partner as well.

Tobiume looked toward the direction,

"Somethings going on with Shuryō-chan! C'mon we need to go, theymay need our help!" she spoke, a tone of worry appearent in her voice. The others nodded in agreement as they flashstepped toward the now vicious battle going on.

* * *

><p>Back at the Plateu-<p>

The man was persistent, that much was certain as the now enraged Shuryō as she and the wolf continued to fight their opponent. She had delt decisive blow after decisive blow, but the man kept getting up for laughed manaichally as he suddenly started to lash out at her,

"YES! COME ON! SHOW ME JUST HOW POWERFULL YOU ARE NOW! ICHIGO!" he demanded. Shuryō grit her teeth in frustration as she blocked the man. Finally sick of being called a na

* * *

><p>me she did not remember or recognize, she attempted to strike back. It would be her fatal mistake.<p>

"I TOLD YOU! MY NAME IS NOT ICHIGO! IT IS GETSUMEN SHURYŌ NO MEGAMI!" she called out. She struck back holding out for a good while.

The remaining zanpakuto appeared, and all fell silent, the observers eyes widening at what happened next.

_CLANG!_

It was clear...It was final...It was the death of the zanpakuto spirit Getsumen shuryō no megami.

Kenpachi's blade cut through the poor spirit. Slicing through her midsection as blood sprayed out. Her bankai and the wolf disappeared as her form slowly started to fade. Hyorinmaru only being able to get one word out as his whole world seemed to shatter,

"NO!" he called, reaching out. But it was too late. Shuryō's human disintegrated as she returned to her sealed-form, now brocken in two. Both halfs fell to the ground imbedding themselves in the earth. Toshiro shook his head in disbelief as he walked up to his zanpakuto's side. One last thought, left behind by the now dead brocken zanpakuto was given to them,

_"Hyorinmaru...Toshiro...Everyone...I'm sorry..."_

Hyorinmaru collapsed onto his knees as he began to scream to the heavens, his soul practically torn in two as the full blow hit,

"Shuryō...NO!"

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guy's think? Please rate and review. And don't worry, Ichigo or Shuryō as she is known now as, will be brought back later on. This was my first ever character death. So please tell me what you think. Also I will be posting a fanfiction based off of Bleach:Fade to Black some time tomorrow hopefully, I would love it if you all read it and maybe reviewed it when you get the chance. Now if you'll excuse me...It is 4 in the morning...and I am exhausted! Good night!

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru: Bye!


	7. Episode 6: Ghosts in the Archives!

A/N. Here's episode 6, hope you enjoy.

Episode Summary: Shuryō has fallen in battle, Hyorinmaru is crushed and back with Toshiro, and the remaining zanpakuto want revenge. Toshiro, not liking what he sees is happening with his zanpakuto, and knowing how hurt he is, decides to do some research on how to restore a zanpakuto tha thas broken. Can he bring back what has been lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kudo.

* * *

><p>Episode 6: Ghosts in the Archives!<p>

* * *

><p>The Plateu-<p>

Toshiro walked past his now grieving zanpakuto, pulling off his captain's haori. He was in a state of shock as well, the girl he had thought of as a little sister was dead! It hurt, he knew, just as bad as when he he discovered Momo's body after Aizen, curse that man a hundred times over, tried to kill her. He carefully picked up the now brocken Shuryō, wrapping the blade up gently, and walked back to his zanpakuto. He paused only to look at the zanpakuto that had arrived, they all looked conflicted, torn, and he was pretty sure some of them were crying. He sighed, realizing that the now dead blade in his arms must have been well liked among the zanpakuto, even if she spent more time with Hyorinmaru.

The other shinigami appeared, probably because of the sudden drop of spiritual pressure from this location. What they came upon was something none of them had expected. The zanpakuto were grieving, except maybe Muramasa, nobody could tell. And the young Captain Hitsugaya was carrying something in his haori. Yoruichi walked up to him, wanting an explanation.

"The new zanpakuto...Getsumen shuryō no megami..." he still seemed to be trying to get his mind to wrap around the idea of the zanpakuto spirit that Hyorinmaru had fallin so in love with, being dead! "She's dead. Kenpachi defeated her..." he stated in disbelief as Toshiro's grip on the now covered blade tightened. Yoruichi's eyes widened as she calmly attemted to see if it were true. Toshiro wouldn't let her,

"NO!" he called out moving away from her slightly. Yoruichi realized that she must have been important to him as well if he wouldn't let her near him. She gave a mournful sigh and backed off, allowing the captain his space while he walked up to his zanpakuto.

Hyorinmaru was beating himself up internally, not wanting to come to terms with the fact that his Shuryō, the girl that he had sworn to protect, the girl he had fallin in love with, was dead. He had failed her, again. He felt crushed. He sensed his wielder approaching and looked up, eyes in the throngs of despair.

Toshiro winced at the look in his zanpakuto's eyes, but could he blame him. The woman he loved so much was dead now. And he couldn't have done anything about it. He gave a deep breath, feeling like eh was about to cry himself, but knew he couldn't in this situation. He bit back tears as he lowered himself tohis zanpakuto. Uncovering the blade slightly as he handed what remained of what was once one of the most beautiful, graceful, and kindest zanpakuto in existence. Hyorinmaru took it gently in his hands, it was a lifeless blade now, with no soul in it that could be sensed inside it at all.

The other zanpakuto, seeing how badly things had gone fled. The majority had looks of vengeance on their faces. Toshiro knew that when they came back, or whenever they had their confrontation, the battle would be as bloody as possible most likely. Toshiro dreaded that time. He looked at Hyorinmaru, shocked that he had stayed, and hadn't left with the others. He then remembered their last confrontation,

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry...Toshiro...But I can't go back,not yet...She is waiting for me!"<em>

* * *

><p>He sighed again, figuring he may be doing this a lot now. He gently placed a hand on Hyorinmaru's shoulder, said zanpakuto giving a small nod that not many would notice unless they knew him as well as Toshiro did. Toshiro returned the nod, and the two flashstepped away to the 10th squad barracks. Leaving behind some very estranged shinigami and a Koga that was swearing up a storm that could wipe out all of Seireitei.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Toshiro Hitsugaya's office-<p>

Toshiro brought in some hot cocoa, and handed it over to his zanpakuto. The Ice Dragon took it gratefully, despite how hot it was, he welcomed the sting, which was far better then the pain in his heart right now. He sighed.

"You knew...Didn't you?" Hyorinmaru asked his wielder. Toshiro looked at him with shocked eyes, calming down before answering, his whole form slumping over in silent grief.

"Yeah, I knew who she had been...What she had been, I think everyone got their memories wiped of her, and when I saw her again, it just seemed to drag them all back." He was on the line of crying, but wouldn't. Hyorinmaru felt the same, but he had cried enough and was tired. He managed to find it in himself to consol his own wielder, knowing this affected him greatly as well.

"You can cry if you want to..." he spoke staring at the brocken blade that now lay on the table, "I've been crying myself." he said. The zanpakuto wastelling the truth, as his eyes were red with shed tears. He really did miss the girl. Toshiro just shook his head,

"No...You've been doing enough crying for the both of us, and actually for probably a hundred people too." he said jokingly. This managed to get a tired smile out of the zanpakuto. He was truly glad that his wielder was so strong, but he realized that he had gone through the same things, when Aizen had betrayed him and tried to kill Momo and himself. He allowed Toshiro to sit down.

"Do you think there's a way to bring her back?" Hyorinmaru asked, knowing that the chances were low. Toshiro seemed thoughtful for a moment, before answering his zanpakauto.

"There may be...She didn't have a wielder though, so that makes it difficult. But there has to be a way to bring her back...This can't be the first time this happened." he stated, sounding very sure of himself. Hyorinmaru wished he could feel the same. Suddenly Toshiro stood up and walked to the door,

"Where are you going?" the zanpakuto called after his wielder. Toshiro turned back slightly at the open door,

"Research!" he declared as he walked away, leaving one last, simple order, "Stay here!"

* * *

><p>At the Tunnels-<p>

Tobiume and Haineko were sobbing hysterically, shocked that such a beautiful and powerful zanpakuto could have been brocken so easily by such a brutish man. They didn't know which was worse. The pain from losing a friend to death, or their hatred for the shinigami, which had grown worse. They wanted death, they wanted the shinigami to suffer. They wanted revenge.

Muramasa approached the grieving group of zanpakuto, the others having heard the news, were also sitting in grief. The twins were crying their hearts out, not liking the news one bit. If he had remembered correctly, the twins, Sōgyo no Kotowari, were actually really close to the now dead Shuryō. The three had been like siblings, and she had hung out with them when Hyorinmaru was no where to be found. They were now wailing in despair as Katen Kyōkotsu tried to comfort them, to no avail.

Suddenly Kazeshini stood up, pure rage on his face as he spoke,

"Why in the world are we standing here crying! We can't just let what happened to Shuryō go unpunished!" he yelled out. Muramasa raised an eyebrow as Haineko asked,

"What do you mean?" she sniffed as she wiped away tears. Kazeshini growled,

"I mean revenge! The shinigami killed Shuryō, they killed our friend! So lets kill them as payback!" he yelled out, watching all their faces darken at the thought. They had haarmed a friend of theirs. They had brocken her. And it was clear she had no wielder of her own by now. Most likely dead, or maybe she had never had one. The latter seemed to be the case. They all gave nods of agreement. Everyone except the young twins, who just looked at each other unsure.

Muramasa realized as he watched the events unfold, the other zanpakuto were out for blood now. They were ready to tear the shinigami limb from limb, and they wouldn;t hesitate to do it now.

_'This rebellion just got a whole lot bloodier...' _He thought.

* * *

><p>In the Gotei 13 Archives-<p>

Toshiro was working tirelously through the many books, searching for a way to bring back a zanpakuto with no wielder. He had already gone through the majority of the books here in no less then five minutes. He was on the last book. He shut the book closed as he cursed silently. Suddenly he heard footssteps. He turned around,only to see the vice-captain of 1st squad.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." he greeted. Toshiro gave a nod of recognition. Suddenly the man pulled out a book, causing Toshiro to give him a strange look. The vice-captain just smiled, "Here...I believe this is what you were looking for. A book with information on how to bring back a zanpakuto with no wielder." he stated handing the book over. Toshiro shuffled through the pages, realizing that this was indeed the book he was looking for.

He looked up to ask the vice-captain how he'd found it, but the man was gone. Toshiro looked around in shock. There was no sign of the man.

"Weird..." he stated, before heading back to his barracks. When Toshiro was gone, a young girl, with pale blonde hair, came from around the corner of a bookshelf. She disappeared suddenly, the sound of childish laughter ringing being left behind to echo throughout the archives.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry if it's so short. But I felt that was a good place to stop. I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess who that really was at the end. Heheh, anyway please rate and/or review. Oh yeah, and I will tell you guys that Sōgyo no Kotowari does play an important part in the next set of events. Just keep on reading and wait for the updates, and you'll figure it out. Anyway see ya!


	8. Episode7:Revelations Blades of the Moon!

A/N. I am holding to Solitus' comment about me officially being the fastest updater he/she knows, and updating again. Don't you just love weekends. The two or so days of the week where you don't have anything to do for once. Oh yeah! I uploaded my Bleach: Fade to Black fanfic!

To Solitus: I'm pretty sure Ukitake's zapakuto spirits are boys. They could pass for girls though. They are so cute! I love them! Anyway enjoy this episode!

Episode Summary: Toshiro and Hyorinmaru are visited by the twin zanpakuto Sōgyo no Kotowari, who really don't want to be with other zanpakuto now, and would rather be near the two Icy duo and their broken Nee-chan, rather then the blood-thirsty and vengeful others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach that belongs to Tite Kudo.

* * *

><p>Episode 7: Revelations! The Blades of the Moon revealed!<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro's Office-<p>

Toshiro sat in the chair at his desk, reading over the file that the vice-captain of 1st division had given him. He looked over the pages, reading carefully. From what he had found so far, to bring a fallen zanpakuto back after they had been broken and had no wielder, you had to apply your own spiritual pressure and get the blades spirit to reawaken. This would allow a person who iddn't have a zanpakuto to gain one. He had yet to find information on what would happen if someone who already had a zanpakuto tried it.

Hyorinmaru had long since returned to his swordform, now slumbering away in his innerworld. Toshiro would need to be careful if he were to try this.

Suddenly he was brought out of his musings by the rapid tapping of small fists against his window. He got up from his seat, marking his place in the file before heading over to see what it was.

His eyes widened when he opened the window at what he saw. Standing there, and looking quite miserable at that, were a pair of twins. Hyorinmaru manifested from his blade, having sensed their prescence.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari!" he stated in surprise. The Ice Dragon hadn't expected to see the twins that had hung off of Shuryō when she was still in one piece and alive here. But then again maybe they had come to see the now broken blade that had acted as their protective and fun older sister, almost mother in behavior sometimes. They looked worried.

Toshiro suddenly spoke up,

"Wait a minute...Isn't that the name of Captain Ukitake's zanpakuto?" he asked, looking toward the tired Ice Dragon. He gave a nod in responce. Toshiro looked over the twins curiously before stepping back, and giving them room so that they could enter. Hyorinmaru followed his example, curious as to why the twins would be here.

They jumped over the windowsill and landed quite neatly on the floor in front of them. They looked aobut slightly, before spotting the broken blade on the table. They began to silently whimper,

"S-s-so it's true...Shuryō-nee-chan's dead!" the twins ran over to the table, both picking up a piece of the lifeless blade, being very careful to not drop it or cut themselves. They hugged the two pieces close as they began to wail out in despair. Toshiro walked up to the two and knelt down by their side, placing a gentle hand on their shoulders as he allowed them to cry and mourn over the loss of what was appearantly their older sister figure.

They finally calmed down, their sobbing turning into occasional whipmpers and sniffs, as they noticed Hyorinmaru walk over to the desk and pick up a blank folder. Toshiro also noticed this and replied,

"I'm not finished reading it yet, but there is a chance we can bring her back." he told the forlorn zanpakuto. This caused both thetwins to look at him excitedly,

"Really! You can bring Shuryō-nee-chan back? YAY YAY YAY!" they chanted as they began to hop about in excitement. Toshiro smiled at them as he got up to gently take the book from Hyorinmaru's hands. Suddenly a phot fell from the back of the book. The twins went silent almost immediately, and walked over, bending down to pick up the photograph. Their eyes widened as they quickly proceded to shove the picture in Toshiro and Hyorinmaru's faces. Their eyes widened in shock as well as Toshiro took the photo in his hands, Hyorinmaru exclaimed,

"What the heck?" and with good reason. In the photo were four people, two children and a teenage boy.

The two girls, twins obviously, had pale blonde hair. They looked almost exactly alike, the only difference being their expressions and eyes. The one on the left of had a sadistic grin that threatened to split her face in two, her eyes were that of a hollow. The one on the right just looked like she wanted to sock the camera, or whoever was behind it in the face. This was the one that shocked Toshiro the most, she looked exactly like Ichigo, before she'd become a zanpakuto and was defeated by Kenpachi. The teenage boy had unruly black hair, and looked extremely bored.

Toshiro turned the photo over so he could so he could see the back. Their eyes widened further as he lowered himself so that the twins could see what was there,

"What the-" Hyorinmaru was shocked, written on the back were names along with some sort of title,

_"The Blades of the Moon:_

_Zangetsu (Zanmaru): The Slashing Moon_

_Shingetsu (Left: Shichigo) and Mangetsu (Right: Ichigo): The Twin Moons_

_Blessed thee be by the light of the Moon-We forever await your return."_

Toshiro was gaping, The Blades of The Moon...What did that mean? He stood there flabbergasted as he gaped at the picture. The twins suddenly spoke up,

"Toshiro-kun...Where'd you get that book?" they asked. Toshiro shook himself back to earth, as he replied.

"The vice-captain of 1st division gave it to me." he stated. The twins looked at each other in surprise,

"That can't be..." Sōgyo no Kotowari told him, expressions of confusion making themselves appearent on their face. Hyorinmaru looked at them in confusion,

"Why?" he asked. The twins looked the two dead in the eye,

"We passed the 4th division barracks on our way here. The 1st division vice-captain was out cold and severly injured in bed there. There is noway he just got those injuries in the time span that you got that book!" they stated vehemently. This caused Toshiro's eyes to widen. Suddenly they heard an insistent humming noise. They all looked over to the shattered bladee on the table, which was glowing eerily. Suddenly the whole of the Gotei 13 was overtaken by singing,

_"Futawo futawoo_  
><em>Taichi no futa ho<em>  
><em>Kaze ho ira koo<em>  
><em>Hikari abite<em>

_Hoshi wa matataki_  
><em>Mochi wa kirameku<em>  
><em>Fuwa fuwa kururin<em>  
><em>Negai komete<em>

_Futa wo futa hoo_  
><em>Sekai no futawo<em>  
><em>Dokomade ikko<em>  
><em>Sorawo aoite<em>

_Hitomo furunoe_  
><em>Mushimo habataki<em>  
><em>Fuwa fuwa kururin<em>  
><em>Omoi nosete"<em>

It echoed through out the whole of Seireitei it seemed, and the broken blade of Shuryō began to resonate with it, the humming growing louder as it began to glow brilliantely. The twins ran over to blade, each picking up one half. They looked back at Toshiro and Hyorinmaru, all nodding.

Toshiro grabbed the book and he along with the twin and Hyorinmaru ran off to the Gotei 13 Archives.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the tunnels-<p>

Katen Kyōkotsu wandered about as they looked for the twins, which had mysteriously disappeared yesterday after Kazeshini had told them of what they would do next. As they thought about it, their faces darkened some, remembering what had happened to nice zanpakuto that had been Shuryō, now nothing more then a broken blade that was probably left to collect dust.

Hyorinmaru hadn't returned, another scarring loss as they all figured that Toshiro had taken the zanpakuto with him. They gritted their teeth in frustration. The shinigami were making fools of them!

The two arrived in the meeting area, where the other zanpakuto were waiting for them. Kazeshini stood up,

"You couldn't find them?" he asked. The two shook their heads. Kazeshini growled as he was about to say something when Muramasa spoke up,

"They may be in the Gotei 13, if you remember that Toshiro boy took Shuryō's lifeless blade with him. They probably went to see if it was true that she was dead. You have to remember how close she was with them." he stated. Kazeshini looked at him, when everyone was suddenly overcome with the sound of singing.

"WHAT THE HECK!" they all yelled out in surprise.

* * *

><p>The Gotei 13 Archives-<p>

As the four arrived in the Archives, they were caught off gaurd at what was before them.

A young girl, no older then twelve, was standing there singing. It was one of the twins from the picture. She ceased, and opened her eyes as she turned to look at them, it was Shingetsu,

"Hello."

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry it's so short again. I'm going to just end it right there, just to be cruel and because I can. Guess what. CLIFF HANGER! Hahaha! Aren't I just mean. I must give props to Solitus who tried to guess who the ghost from the Archives was...Well it has been revealed! Didn't expect that now did you? Hehehehe! Well, please rate and/or review and see ya!

The song is Konoyo no Uta from Black Cat, also known as Saya's Song.

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru: Bye!


	9. Episode8:Ghost from the past and rebirth

A/N. Here's Episode 8. This one will be solely devoted to explaining things.

Episode summary: The truth is revealed as Toshiro and the other discover the story behind the free willed blade Getsumen Shuryō no Megami and the Blades of the Moon. What happened when three powerful spirits appeared in Seireitei long ago, and why is one of them haunting the Archives? And can she help bring back Shuryō and Ichigo!

**Warning: I have changed somethings with the last chapter, sorry. I just realized that if I didn't want to brutally murder another one of my sotry plans, I needed to edit the part with the picture. Sorry.**

I thank Solitus for his kind review. Thank you!

I would also like to thank Weirn018 for his/her review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, That belongs to Tite Kudo.

* * *

><p>Episode 8: Ghosts from the past!<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the Gotei 13 Archives-<p>

The girl stood there staring at their gaping faces, highly amused at their expressions. Toshiro was the first to speak,

"H-how...Who are you?" he asked, utterly shocked. The girl looked at him annoyed, obviously thinking that he was stupid to not recognize her,

"Are you stupid or something? Didn't you read the back of the picture? I'm Shichigo or as the picture calls me, Shingetsu, one half of the Twin Moons." she declared, clearly priding herself on her title. She saw their confused face and laughed, "I'll explain how we got our titles. As you know we are called the Blades of the Moon, three children, three siblings, family. All at their most powerfull when the moon rose up in the sky. It actually started long ago..." the girl, Shichigo got a nostalgic look on her face as she began her story...

* * *

><p>Long ago in Seireitei some thousand years ago-<p>

_It was raining...I remember that much, the day we woke up in Seireitei._

_We were surrounded by the unknown, with only memories that we were related, that all we had was each other._

_It took us a while, but we found out that we were in the Eastern Rukongai, farthest out._

_We only came out at night, when we felt at our safest. But it was still dangerous._

_As we spent our time there, we quickly realized that to survive, we had to steal._

_We had set up a plan, Ichigo would distract the man while I stole the food,_

_Zanmaru would further distract the man by getting in the way,_

_and then we would have food to eat._

_It worked...For a time..._

_But our luck ran out one night._

_It was night, the moon was full._

_Ichigo wouldn't hold still, wouldn't stay quiet._

_We were getting annoyed with her._

_Suddenly there was knocking..._

_Before we knew it the door was knocked down._

_It was men, they were angry._

_We tried to fight them off,_

_but it wasn;t working._

_That's when we heard it,_

_Ichigo's scream._

_We thought the worst,_

_and when we turned around._

_Ichigo was clawing at the back of her neck,_

_then the pain hit us as well,_

_we were all in so much pain._

_It burned a lot._

_When the pain settled,_

_We looked toward the moon._

_It was red._

_It looked like the Moon had been covered in blood._

_We felt a surge of Power._

_I found myself standing near Ichigo,_

_and before any of us knew what we were doing,_

_We slaughtered them all._

_The whole room was covered in blood._

_We had become zanpakuto!_

_The first of a race of those with free-wills!_

_We had no wielder...And the shinigami did not like it._

_The Gotei 13 found out._

_And reported our existences to the Central 46._

_They feared us,_

_After all,_

_Who had ever heard of a zanpakuto without a wielder?_

_They ordered our deaths._

_We were to be hunted down and killed._

_They almost succeded too._

_But then Ichigo came up with a plan._

_We were going to head for the human world,_

_but something happened while we were on our way there._

_We were attacked._

_I was seperated from the others,_

_and sealed away here._

_Ichigo and Zanmaru wound up in the human world._

_But Ichigo was reborn,_

_thousands of years after the event unfurled._

_And with a hidden Zanmaru thathad appearently been sealed into her soul._

_We were seperated,_

_and with no memories of each other,_

_what could we do?_

* * *

><p>"I had nowhere to go, or rather I couldn't leave, so I waited and waited. But they never came back, until now. But they're sleeping." she told them, voice having become melancholic by the end. "We hold no grudge toward the shinigami now, those from that time are long dead." she finished. Sōgyo no Kotowari walked up to her, holding out the blade that held the girl's siblings.<p>

"So you can bring back Shuryō-nee-chan?" Shichigo knelt down to their level, giving them an uncharacteristic smile.

"Yep, but I'll need shingami-sans help." she stated looking back at Toshiro. He nodded in agreement. Shichigo gave a grateful nod, and gently removed the sword from the lovable twins arms. She motioned for them to follow her, and she led them deeper into the Archives.

* * *

><p>At the Western Gates-<p>

The singing had long since stopped. The zanpakuto didn't care about that though. No, they wanted the shinigami to suffer. For what they had done to Shuryō.

They waited a bit, before Tenken finally attacked, knocking the gate down in a flurry of dust, smok, and debri.

"SHINIGAMI! PREPARE YOURSELVES! YOU ALL DIE! TODAY!" Kazeshini called out, as he lunged for the first batch of shinigami in his sights. The other zanpakuto followed suite soon after.

* * *

><p>Back at the Archives-<p>

Shichigo sat down on the ground, gently placing the broken blade in front of her. She motioned for Toshiro to sit, which he did. She held out her hands for him to take. He did so gently. Shichigo began her instructions,

"Okay...Now begin to pour your reiatsu in...Slowly now! I'll pour in mine, we have to make them match." she stated as she minutely used her reiatsu to forcibly correct Toshiro's. As they continued, a dome of reiatsu began to appear between them. It slowly grew and grew, until it finally swallowed the whole room in light.

Sōgyo no Kotowari started to squel excitedly when the light disapated and they could see again.

Standing infront of Toshiro was Shuryō, back in her normal white, hooded-kimono. She was immediately tackled by the ecstatic twins, who were very happy to see their older sister figure again.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY!" they yelled out as they continued to squeeze the life out of one somewhat dazed Shuryō. She laughed when she finally got a hold of her senses. Suddenly she caught sight of a very stunned managed to pry the twins off and stood up.

Slowly, Shuryō walked up to the man she loved. She swallowed as he gently placed his hand on her cheek, causing her to lean into his touch.

"Hyorinmaru..." she said calmly, Hyorinmaru suddenly pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She gently hugged him back, allowing him to cry out his joy while the twins easily distracted themselves with Toshiro and the now older looking Shichigo.

Shichigo's appearance had changed as well. Her ahri was now black, and in the same hairstyle as her twin sister. She wore a black version of her kimono as well, with the crescent moon on her obi being a vivid blue. She wore a white yukata underneath hers. Her eyes had gone from those that looked like a hollow to a darker blue then her sisters. They looked like normal eyes now.

"Hey sis!" she called, drawing Shuryō's attention from Hyorimaru and the still excited twins to her. Her eyes widening in recognition as she caught sight of the girl. She slowly walked up to the girl who stood before her, as cocky and sadistic as ever,

"Shingetsu? Is...Is that you?" she asked in shock, old memories returning from a time long since gone by. The girl only grinned at her, quickly losing it as she was pulled into hug by her sister. "Shichigo!" she cryed out. Shichigo got a mischievous but satisfied grin on her face, glad that she was together with her beloved twin again. They were both drawn from their hug though as a 19 year old young man stood there observing the whole things,

"What? Aren't I missed too?" he said. both girls glomped the boy as they cried out in unison,

"Zanmaru! Brother!" Zanmaru hit the ground with a large thunk. He laughed the whole Hyorinmaru spoke up,

"So what are your names now?" They looked at each other before grinning,

"I am Getsumen Shuryō no Megami, of course. Did the man I fell in love with forget me so easily?" she asked him, pouting cutely as she caused Hyorinmaru to panick. Shuryō laughed at his behavior while her brother gritted his teeth in irritation, not liking her sister's affection to the Ice Dragon one bit. He almost yelled till Shichigo shoved a piece of paper in his mouth to keep his yap shut. He spit it out glaring at the obnoxious twin. "But in truth, since my sister and I have become one zanpakuto again, I have a different name, we have a different name." she stated calming down as she dropped into a serious persona.

Shichigo walked up to her sister and stood be her side as they introduced themselves. Or at least started when the whole room shook violently.

"The zanpakuto are attacking!" Sōgyo no Kotowari called out in unison. Everyone looked at each other before giving a nod of confirmation.

They all flashstepped to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>AN. Here is episode 8. Hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and/or review. See ya.

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru: BYE!


	10. Episode 9: Release of the twin blades!

A/N. Yo! Here's Episode 9. Enjoy!

Note: I will be referring to ZanpakutoFem!Ichigo as Ichigo uo until she and Shichigo release activate shikai. Zangetsu is Zanmaru.

To AppleSlice: Thank you for your review, and I do pride myself on my updateing rate. Please enjoy this episode.

To Solitus: Thank you, and glad we got teh confusion sorted out.

Episode Summary: Ichigo, Hyorinmaru, and the gang arrive to a bloody battlefield as the captains and vice-captain attempt to fight off the vengeful zanpakuto spirits. A nice little surprise, turns out singing does calm a vicious beast!

Song used: Konoyo no Uta

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kudo.

* * *

><p>Episode 9: Release of the twin blades!<p>

* * *

><p>The Plateu-<p>

"Momo! Duck!" Izuru swung over Momo as she bent down, Wabisuke's sealed form slicing at Tobiume's fireball. The zanpakuto had attacked again, only this time, they were out for blood.

"DIE!" Haineko yelled as she went for her wielder's throat, only barely missing it. It was utter chaos.

Suddenly the zanpakuto all jumped back as they looked up into the sky. There was a familiar reiatsu in the air.

"What the hec-" Kazeshini called, but didn't finish as a giant, black wolf lunged at him, effectively pinning him to the ground. Katen Kyōkotsu attempted to help, when a pair of familiar fans came flying at them full speed, almost taking off their heads. They looked in shock, seeing Sōgyo no Kotowari glaring at them defiantly.

"What are you two doing?" the older looking woman yelled at them in question. The twins said nothing. Suddenly they all turned to the wall behind them, as they realized whose reiatsu it was exactly.

Standing on top of the wall was Ichigo and another girl who looked exactly like her, just in an outfit that was the exact opposite in color to hers. Ichigo and Shichigo lept off the roof landing on the ground with an inhuman grace. Hyorinmaru and his wielder followed shortly after.

The zanpakuto flinched when they saw her cold glare,

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her voice losing any and all kindness that it usually had. Shichigo gave them all snide grins, before calling out in a very childish and creepy manor,

"You're all gonna get it!" she sing-songed out, bending over as if she were looking down on them. She gave them her signature sadistic grin as she drew the blade on her hip. Ichigo followed suite,

"Well?" she asked, ignoring the vicious growling coming from her older brother. He was still standing on top of Kazeshini, now drooling on him. Shichigo noticed this though, and stuck her tongue out in mock disgust,

"GROSS!" she called out, still sticking her tongue out in a playful grin. Ichigo rolled her eyes at her twins antics. Shichigo just laughed. She gave a malicioius grin

"Getting revenge for what the shinigami did to you of course!" called out Kazeshini, despite the fact he was almost drowning in wolf drool thanks to the still looming figure of Zangetsu.

"Did I ask for that?" she questioned them calmly. Kazeshini gulped as he felt the combination of at least five highly concentrated spiritual pressure. He almost passed out from the combined weight. Ichigo and Shichigo crossed their blades over each other glaring at their old comrades, before shouting out,

"BANKAI!" the twin voices resounded. The twin girls reiatsu began to bend and meld, mixing together as they. Then the reiatsu condensed tightly.

Ichigo and Shichigo outfits looked different. Ichigo now wore a black battle kimono with an even shorter white yukata underneath. The Japanese character for Full over her heart. Shichigo wore the exact opposite with hers being a white battle kimono with a black yukata underneath, and the Japanese character for New on the opposite side. Both girls hair was now in a ponytail, and what was left to dangle almost went past their ankles.

The girls called out their bankai,

* * *

><p><strong>Note: From here on out, the characters Ichigo and Shichigo will be called Mangetsu and Shingetsu respectively.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kunrin shi mūnzu, shingetsu to mangetsu!"* Shingetsu smirked arrogantly at them as she raised what appeared to be a black bow up and pointed it at them. There was no arrow, that is until Mangetsu handed her a pure white one. She notched the arrow onto the bow, pulled the string back, and let it sing through the air with effortless ease.<p>

It immediately embedded itself into Tenken's arm, causing the giant to crumple to his knees in pain. Suddenly Tenken flashed white, before flowing back into Captain Komamura's sword. This caused everyone to look at them in surprise. Mangetsu was nice enough to clarify the confusion,

"We can negate or in another word, reject another zanpakuto's powers and abilities. We can''t stop them from materializing outside of the innerworlds, but we can reject Muramasa-sans' influence over them." she reached into her hair, pulling out another pure white arrow and handing it over to her twin, who again notched te arrow and let it fly. This time it imbedded itself into Kazeshini, whom Shingetsu had decided that the poor zanpakuto had been drooled on enough by their brother. His form disipated and returned to his shinigami as well.

Mangetsu reached for another arrow when Katen Kyōkotsu lept at her, only to be stopped by the combined attacks of Shingetsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari. The two jumped back realizing that they clearly weren't going to get anywhere near them anytime soon.

Mangetsu handed an arrow over to her sister, before looking back at the zanpakuto, realizing that Muramasa wasn't amongst them. Her eyes widened,

"Where's Mura-" she was cut off as a large amount of reiatsu could be sensed from the tunnels, and in the distance, what looked like a giant storm of fire rose from the location.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt this was a good place to stop. Anybody who is also reading my One Piece fanfiction, I will be redoing that one so it will be temperarily deleted. I will repost it as soon as I update Fade To Black. Please rate and/or review. See ya!


	11. Episode 10: The Truth Revealed!

A/N. Here is Episode 10. Truth be told, I had no idea I would ever get this far with this fanfic, so in comemoration I would like to say...YAY YAY YAY YAY! I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this, reviewed, favorited, and/or placed something or myself on your alerts! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Feel free to praise yourselves, as you all are AWESOME! Thank you so much for your support! This may or may not be the last chapter, I'm not sure yet.

To Solitus: Yep, but we already covered this.

Episode Summary: Mangetsu and the gang travel to the Tunnels to free the Captain-Commander after slipping past the blood thirsty zanpakuto, and upon arrival, manage to find out who is truly behind this whole mess. With an out of control Muramasa who doesn't know what he's really doing, and an equally rebellious Ryuu'jin Jakka (I probably just slaughtered that name...). Will they be able to win or will the true mastermind behind this hopeless revolution win? The truth is finally revealed! A Traitor returns to reveal it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Episode 10: The Truth Revealed!<p>

* * *

><p>The Tunnels-<p>

Mangetsu and the others landed at the entrance to the Tunnels. Earlier Mangetsu had had to draw multiple arrows so that they could move on. Her sister was a more acurate shot when it came to their bankai, but the point of her own abilities were not dependent on accuracy when it came to bankai.

Suddenly a huge pillar of flame shot out from inside the Tunnel entrance, the shinigami barely dodging it. Shingetsu laughed in excitement as she lept back down, Mangetsu and Zangetsu following shortly after. Zangetsu shot forward into the tunnels, beginning his "Hunt" for the Captain-Commander. The group followed shortly after being wary on the most part to not draw the attention of whatever or whoever blasted fire at them earlier. Zangetsu's howl broke through almost immeidately shattering the quiet caves, he had found his query.

Mangetsu and Shingetsu immeidately flashstepped toward the direction, Mangetsu giving a signal to Hyorinmaru that they would catch up to them later, and to go on ahead. Hyornmaru gave a hesitant nod as they split at a fork in the Tunnels, going a different direction from Mangetsu and Shingetsu.

* * *

><p>The Prison holding the captured Genryusai-<p>

Shingetsu immediately drew her bow, her sister quickly gliding an arrow into her hand, as she let it fly. It hit the barrier surrounding the Captain-Commander, shattering it as the old man stood up. He walked over to the two girls and bowed to them in thanks. They gave a nod of understanding, before quickly rushing off after a loud explosion resounded throughout the narrowly spaced walls.

* * *

><p>Outside in the nearby woods-<p>

Ryuu'jin Jakka lashed out at the surrounding shinigami and their zanpakuto, burning some of them but not quite getting all of them yet. Muramasa laughe maniachally all the while.

The captain commander and the twins appeared, immediately firing an arrow that narrowly missed Muramsa's head. Suddenly Ryuu'jin Jakka lashed out at the girls who stood defiantly at him, not even flinching as the flames came closer. Shingetsu dispersed her bow, reaching into her sleeve as she pulled out a pure black arrow. Mangetsu materialized a pure white bow, gently taking the arrow from her sister, and notching it. She let the arrow fly directly into the oncoming flames, as she shouted out her attack,

"Piasu getsumen no hansha!" she called out as the arrow began to glow bright red, absorbing Ryuu'jin Jakka's flames. It continued its flight unimpeded, bursting into flames as it embedded itself into Muramasa's arm. He growled as his flesh was burned by the now supercharged arrow, and quickly removed it, tossing it to the ground where it disappeared. As the shinigami prepared to attack, the two opposing zanpakuto froze in place, as a giant crack appeared in the sky above them.

It opened, revealing an all too familiar traitor. Sosuke Aizen, ex-shinigami captain of 5th squad and probably the worst villian to ever cross Sthe Seireitei, and more insane then Mayuri and Kenpachi combined. (That's saying something!)

"AIZEN!" yelled out the Captain-Commander as his eyes widened in shock. The two opposing zanpakuto had not moved an inch, infact, Mangetsu was sure that the two were frozen in time. The man's appearance at this time was strange, to everyone else but the twins who put things together very quickly.

"This whole war between shinigami and zanpakuto-""Is your fault isn't it?" they said, Shingetsu finishing the sentence Mangetsu started. This caused all the shinigami to look in surprise at the two, before going back to glaring at the traitor.

"Heheh...Very astute of you Ichigo. Though I don't recognize the other one, I must say you've grown quite a bit!" he stated as if they were old friends or something. Mangetsu spat at him in disgust, not deigning to give anymore reaction other then to fire a quick succesion of arrows. They all missed as he dodged them, before explaining his little plan,

"Well I must say that this worked out quite well, all of Gotei 13 is in a good amount of chaos. Pefect!" he stated happily. This caused several to shout out in anger,

"What do you mean by perfect? What did you do?" they asked. Aizen just laughed at this before explaining,

"Heheh, simple really. I planted an idea into Koga's zanpakuto's head, which I left to fester and grow until now. The idea was simple really, 'Shinigami use us, and don't appreciate us. We are kept locked up in their minds. It's not right, unfair! The shinigami must pay!' It was just a matter of time before it organized a rebellion! Causing mass chaos and weakening the Gotei 13. Brilliant no?" he seemed to ask. He continued as he gave a wave, "Well I must be going now! Good luck getting your zanpakuto back-" he stated just before narrowly dodging Mangetsu's arrow, which managed to seperate him from his zanpakuto. Suigetsu fell until it was caught in the jaw of Zangetsu, who immediately went to making it impossible to retrieve by running into the woods. Aizen growled slightly before deciding heading back to his hiding place, and as far away from the others as possible.

Mangetsu sighed, deciding that that was about as good as it would get, taking his zanpakuto from him. A minor payback for all the disruption he caused. She quickly refocused back on the two zanpakuto.

The fight continued, until Mangetsu finally decided that this battle wasn't going to end easily. There was only one thing she could think of that could stop this now. But it was risky, and involved quite the price. She sighed as she realized that she and Shingetsu had no choice, or else everyone might die. She flashstepped up into the air, Shingetsu following shortly after. Hyorinmaru called out to her as she looked back at him, stopping to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek before facing Muramasa and Ryuu'jin Jakka.

"I'm sorry, Hyorinmaru...Aishiteru." She spoke in a whisper as she and Shingetsu preparred their final move.

* * *

><p>AN. I decided how I'm gonna wrap this up, so next chapter will most likely be the wrap up for this story, if not the one after it. Yay, I'm finally finishing one of my stories. Please rate and/or review and see ya!

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru: Bye!


	12. Episode11:End of War Sai hairetsu no Uta

A/N. Here it is. Still haven't decided if I should end this with this chapter, or not. Well we'll see how things turn out. I have another Bleach fanfic out right now that is complete. But I may be removing it instead. As not many people seem to be reading it. So anyway, enjoy! I warn you now this chapter will be short.

Summary: The revolution is at an end. Shingetsu and Mangetsu, wanting this to end. Use an attack that may end with undesirable consequinces. Behold the legendary attack that has the ability to reset time: Sai hairetsu no uta!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Episode 11: End of War! Sai hairetsu no uta!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Recap-<span>

_"I'm sorry, Hyorinmaru...Aishiteru." She spoke in a whisper as she and Shingetsu preparred their final move._

* * *

><p>Now-<p>

Mangetsu and Shingetsu stood infront of Muramasa and Ryuu'jin Jakka. This was the final battle.

With their next move, they would end the war.

_'But the price!' _Mangetsu thought as she let her eyes, to her own regret, stray toward Hyornimaru. The Ice Dragon was looking at her with great worry on his face. She felt her sister, Shingetsu, give her a reassuring squeze as she whispered in her ear,

"It is alright Mangetsu. He may not remember you, but he will always remember the feelings in his heart. Now let's go. We do not have forever unfortunately." She spoke soothingly. Mangetsu gave a nod as the two girls began to sing, mixing their reiatsu in the air as they began their ultimate technique.

"Sai hairetsu no uta!" They called as their voices resonated through out the area. Their forms began to glow as they increased the volume.

"_Futawo futawoo_  
><em>Taichi no futa ho<em>  
><em>Kaze ho ira koo<em>  
><em>Hikari abite<em>

_Hoshi wa matataki_  
><em>Mochi wa kirameku<em>  
><em>Fuwa fuwa kururin<em>  
><em>Negai komete<em>

_Futa wo futa hoo_  
><em>Sekai no futawo<em>  
><em>Dokomade ikko<em>  
><em>Sorawo aoite<em>

_Hitomo furunoe_  
><em>Mushimo habataki<em>  
><em>Fuwa fuwa kururin<em>  
><em>Omoi nosete<em>

_Fuwa fuwa kururin_  
><em>Ashita wa kitto<em>  
><em>Fuwa fuwa kururin<em>  
><em>Sorani todoku<em>-" As they finished everything went white.

When everything could be seen clearly again, nobody was there anymore. The whole area looked like it had before the battle. The Tunnels were in one piece. Seireitei was back to normal again.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry for the short chapter. After this is the Epilogue. Then it is officially, and unfortunately complete. But hey, at least I finished it right? Anyway I am temperarily closing the poll on my Fanfiction Page that has to do with my Poke'mon Remix fanfic, and putting up a new one for another Bleach fanfic I'm doing. I just need your guy's opinion on something is all. I would really appreciate it if you guys helped me with this. Thank you and bye!

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru: See ya!


	13. Epilogue: You're Still Here!

A/N. Here's the final chapter. Sorry, but this may wind up being as short as the last chapter. I woulda made it longer. But I just wing it with my stories. There is no real set in stone planning for any of my stories as I make it up as I go. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy it!

**Note: I have posted a Poll on my account page. I would be really happy if you all participated in it. I want to know what you guys think I should do for my next fanfic. I may just go about writing one that all of you may like. So please, please, please participate. Thank you!**

Summary: Time has been set back to before the Zanpakuto rebelled. But is everything truly back to how it was before hand. Historywill not repeat itself this time around though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kudo!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Even after all that, you're still here!<p>

* * *

><p>The 10th Division Squad-<p>

Toshiro Hitsugaya was going about his usual paperwork, when his annoying vice-captain, Rangiku, came barging in along with her zanpakuto, Haineko. Both busty women were dragging a frazled Momo Hinamori and her zanpakuto, Tobiume behind them. Toshiro sighed as he saw the two zanpakuto begin to fight unneccesarily. He was abou to snap when Hyorinmaru came out to shush the bickering women before someone got an extreme case of frostbite.

Toshiro for the life of him, could not remember when the zanpakuto had started materializing freely in human form around them, but it had made life so much easier. And about ten hundred times better.

Of course there was one more thing that he didn't remember having before, but he wasn't about to question it.

Especially since the Ice Dragon likes her so much.

Suddenly a laughing sound, that could have easily been mistaken for bells chiming beautifully in the distance, could be heard. Followed soon after by a second voice that sounded almost exactly the same.

Two teenage girls, twins, appeared suddenly. One was sitting on his desk, the other was busy cuddling up to Hyorinmaru, who wasn't about to object anytime soon.

The exhasperated captain sighed as he greeted the twin zanpakuto spirits that had been his for who knew how long, as no one could remember when he got them.

"Hey there sleepy heads. Took you long enough to come out here, Mangetsu, Shingetsu." The two girls just grinned mischievously.

"Hello Toshi-chan!" they called together. Everyone present burst out in hearty laughter as Toshiro called out in irritation,

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" the two girls took off running as an enraged, white haired captain chased after them, yelling profanities to the wind all the while.

* * *

><p>AN. So how do you like the ending? Sorry it's so short, but epilogue are like that right? Well anyway please Rate and/or review. See you bye.

Ichigo & Hyorinmaru: SEE YA!


End file.
